Forever My Lullaby
by MistiFawn
Summary: Bella moves to forks, as her mom and phil go on a trip. How will she take living in a new town with her dad and brother she didnt even know about? And will her feeling change when she meets an old green eyed friend? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I now hate everyone I know! My mom for ditching me, dad for saying yes about me staying with him, wail my moms having all the fucking fun she can with her freakish boyfriend. And most of all that stupid excuse of a man Matt. That stupid asshole cheated on me with that preppy slut Kasey!

I frowned looking out the widow not even bothering to listen to my mom as she said her sorry's and how she should have her time to her self , and that she's going to have fun for once in her life. I rolled my eyes as I heard her make that last comment.

What ever! She used to kick me out of the house saying to go stay the night at my friends so the can have her "fun" with all her drunk boyfriend that had no manners once so ever, I thought to my self my hands balled up with anger. Who cares any more I should be used to this crap, from all the stunts she has pulled, other then staying to my friends, well not that I'm complaining it is way better then staying with her when and give hickys to random strangers on the couch when I'm trying to watch the only show on TV that I like, which is "True Blood". But the thing I can't stand is when she sends me to my aunt lessee's house.

I shudder at the thought of that ugly hideous woman her big wart, and crinkly body. She yelled at me for gabbing one muffin, slapping my hand and saying don't taking anything that wasn't mine when I was eight! And then right after she just put it on my plate, I mean come on slapping my hand when she was going to give it to me any way, she had real problems.

I'll never forget all the things my mom made me go though when I was little, I used to think she didn't love me, not that I still dint think that, it just got over the fact and just ignored her and lock my self in my room. at least in there it was always clean unlike all the other places in the house that my mom says she is in charge of cleaning or I would just stay with my friends, not that she ever notes that I'm gone. But when I was little it was the hardest part never really had any friend en tell Angela move to my school having me meat some good friend that she meat the I had never talked to, and after, my friend Jacob started going to my school making to were we had our own group.

I was so mad I hated moving and of all places I had to go live with my dad, and did I mention that my mom also never let me talk to my dad saying he was a mad influence (ha-ha says the women who drinks in front of me) so I have no idea what has been going on with him in like forever, the last time I went there I was seven. So I called him last night and I turns out that he cheated on my mom when they were together , no that I cared since I'm hundred percent sure she cheated on him first, but any way, he cheated and the girl was pregnant had a child and died. So I also have older brother I didn't know about and I have never met him in my life.

His name is Em...art, no. HA who would name their child Emart? No its Emm… Well I'll remember when my brain wants to.

EMMETT!

That's it Emmet.

"Bella you going to have to talk to me sooner or later, just because you're mad, I'm still your mother, and you need to treat me like it."

"Later." I mumbled more to myself then her.

"What?"

"I said I would rather talk to later then now." I answered, turning my head in her direction.

"Isabella I'm sorry, but you need to stop with the attitude, you moving and that's it." She huffed griping the steering wheel tighter then necessary.

"Wait? What? Moving?" I yelled. The other times she had said visiting and went on, on how I'm going to back in a few weeks. But she had never said moving I only said that because staying there for weeks is going feel like moving to me. "How long will I be staying in forks?" is said anger in my voice.

"Well with attitude I'll make sure you stay way longer! I don't know maybe, FOREVER!" Her face was turning read from the yelling. After calming down she silently said. "Well I'm not sure how long you're probably only staying for... maybe six months, and at the longest a year."

A YEAR! I screamed in my head. How in the hell does she suspect me to stay a year form all my family and home!? And with total strangers, and new school!

"And I packed all of your stuff. So you don't have to worry about that. You'll have a great time and you have a brother, so your not going be alone and you get to spend time with your dad, who you haven't seen in ten years." She said

"But had said you were just packing your stuff earlier, for you and base ball freak when you guys leave town when I asked why there was so much stuff in the car. You lied to me… again." my brows furrowed as I looked away from her face, to my feet.

"Well if I was to tell you the truth you would be still in the drive way, fighting with me like a two-year old" she explained.

Of cores the sooner I get in the car the sooner her and base ball freak and leave me for good it had nothing to do with she didn't want to tell me she wasn't going to tell me she was going to wait en tell she and Phil were away and I was stuck in Forks, I thought getting more angered by the second.

I tried to think of something happy. Well at least I knew what she did when I was a way last night I thought, wile I looked behind me at all my stuff she had packed.

We were soon parked out side the air port. She drove fast to get back to phil. Phil, how I hated that name. I looked out side as we pulled to a compete stop. And Arizona, I'm going to miss this place, and the hot days, then what soon to come… rain, rain and more rain, it seems as if it never stop raining in that stupid town. It is going to be so different one day I'm just with my mom in a hot place and the next I'm with my dad and brother whom I did not know of in one of the rainiest places on the plaint, how wonderful!

"Come on Bella you have to get out of the car now" my mom said, opening my door and pulling on the sleeve of my jacket.

I got out without a word grabbing some of my bags well she got the rest. Finally get in a real good look at the stuff she packed, it looked as if she just shove every thing that was once in my room in suit cases and boxes she must have worked all night when I was at Ang's house with her, Jacob, Lilly, Becca, and myself, for my go away party they threw me.

I smile at the thought of last night and how sad and full of fun it was with the last time I would see my friend for along time….

ILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDLOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWAEDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEROBPAT

The first five minutes of the party we said our goodbyes to get t over with; we cried saying how much they would miss me and how much I would miss each of them. after Lilly stood up and said I quote: "what bare we doing crying around for were supposed to be having a party, so let get this party started bitches and man whore!" we had laughed at her bluntness and shook are heads.

"Yeah, I'm no man whore. I haven't even been with a girl in five years, sev-"

"Seven weeks and two days" we all finished for him in an exasperated tone rolling are eyes.

"What have you guys been keeping track or something? Without me knowing," he asked, eyebrows raised with a smirk across his face,

"No you idiot to remind us every day!"

"Look what you girls do to me; I haven't had a girl in forever. It's been seven weeks two... bla bla bla bla!" lily said after puffing out her chest and tucking her thin blond hair in to jakes hat, after steeling it from his lap.

We all laughed, rolling around, except for Jacob who was giving lily a deadly glare.

"I'm... Sorry Ja...ke...but she sounded… ...ke you...This morning." I said though my fits of laughter.

He turned his glare on me and flipped us all off.

"Ahwww… does Jakey Wakey want a kissy-boo!" Becca said as she twirled her hair with her finger.

I laughed along with the others, jakes face turned bright red. He just crossed his arms and glared.

I made kissing noises. "I'll give you one too Jakey."

"Ewe, I don't want your germs Smelly Belly." I cringed at the nick name and it was my turn to turn red.

"I'm going to get the pizza and pop" Ang said standing up

"OH, me too!" Jake said running up from the basement where we were currently located and were staying for the night. We laughed as we heard his big steps stomps up the stairs

"Well I better go up after him before he does something, or breaks something." She laughed, as our head nodded, and eyes got wide, I thought of the last time and when he knocked over the vase in the living room.

The rest of the night went by fast, eating and watching movies and telling jokes for the last time…

ILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENILOVEEDWARDCULLENI

A tear drop fell down my cheek. I waved my mom good bye still not staying anything, and walked though the gate onto the plain.

I put my stuff on the self above my seat; I tripped as I went to sit down and got up right away, my face turning red from embarrassment, then sat down in my seat.

I looked out the window thinking of the good sides of moving to forks. Then I remembered the friends I had made the last time I went to forks.

My first friend was Alice a short pixie like little girl with Inc black hair, and her brother Edward he was kinda my friend although he only spoke a few words to me. I now think it's because we were around seven and he didn't want to hang out with us girls when we liked to play, more like Alice liked to play with hair and other crap. He had shaggy bronze hair, with always shining, green eyes and was three inches taller then me the last time I saw him.

But a lot of stuff has happened since then they might not even like me any more. Holy shit it's been ten years, but I still remember everything, like what my two friends looked like and my room looked liked and other kids at school.

Thinking about school made my hart raise and all the kids there they probably won't even recognize me. My hair got longer and I lost all my baby fat, making me have more curves and my hair have a little wave to it.

I sighed, leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, wandering what was in store for me tomorrow and visions of bright green eyes came to mind before finally falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I do not own any people (but the two band people I mad up) if you thought I did then thank you for the complement, but I know I'm not that good at writing. This is also my first fanfic but I've read many and finally got an account. Sorry for the spelling and grammar I seem to suck at that stuff. So I guess I should shut up now… hope you enjoy it!

**ILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGRENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVRGREENEYESILOVEGREENEYESILOVEGREEN**

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up to the pilot talking on the speaker.

"Hope you had a great flight, we'll be landing in a matter of minutes. Put on your seatbelts for safety. Hope you ride with Air Lines again soon, sit back and wait en tell the plane is at rest before getting up, have a nice day. Goodbye!" she said in a peppy voice before the speaker clicked off.

I yawned and stretched out wile rolling my neck, feeling little pops as I did so. I grabbed a packet of mint gum and popped it into my mouth as the plain began to land on to the cement runway. I looked out side from my window and saw gray cloud and plain trees. I then thought about how the trees will be the only think I would see foe miles on end.

Sighing I looked away from the little widow and the plane landed with a screech occasionally jolting to stops as it skidded down the run way, the jolts made me slam agents my seatbelt.

Finally the plain came to a final holt. People started unbuckling and standing up. I stood slowly stretching, and rubbing my chest where I knew was going to be a mark from the seatbelt contently slamming agents my skin. That was the down side of being bruised easily, if I thought about it there was no good side to being bruised easy. And on top of that I'm the clumsiest person on the plant making it my trips to the hospital more frequently then I liked. And the worst part is that I have pale skin so every accident is very noticeable.

I reached above my seats to grab my luggage, when I some how managed to trip, sending my things flying every where. My face turned red with embarrassment and I hid behind my burnet hair wanting to just crawl away. I quickly grabbed my stuff from under seats and in the aisle and was out of the plain in a flash.

Once I safely walked out of the plane and though the green gate I started stumbling around to try and find my father who I haven't seen in ten fucking years. I past back and forth in front of the counter where you buy your plain tickets, and felt attempted to just buy ticket back to Arizona, I just shook my head and kept pacing looking around for a man with the same color brown eyes as me with some of my fetchers.

I waited for about fifteen minute before I heard a man yell my name.

"Bella!?"

"Dad?" I asked, as he walked up to me.

"Hey Bells I missed you." He said as he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"I missed you too dad, it's been a wile." I forced a smile trying not to show that I didn't really want to be hear right now.

We went to the other side of the air port grabbing my bags as they came out, and headed to his police car to begin to drive the rest of the way to forks.

The car ride was silent most the time, he told me how exited Emmett was when he found out about me and that I was coming to live with them. I felt a little relief when I found that out, knowing he wasn't going to be some jackass who doesn't want me near his home, soon to mine too. The rest of the car ride was silent after that, both of use not knowing what to say, so I just watched out the window as the hundreds of bright green trees flashed by my window.

We soon made to the little house that I will be calling home for now on. Charlie informed me that Emmett was at a football game and would be home soon. I just nodded as we carried my junk up the stairs and in to my new bedroom.

As we walked I saw a door with I sign that read "**DO NOT ENTER! HAHA JUST JOKING JUST KNOCK**" I guessed that was Emmett's room scenes I was parity sure Charlie wouldn't put a sign on his door like that.

"So this is your bed room" he said opening a door." Emmett's room is right there." He pointed to the door with the sign. "Your bathroom is in your room so you can have your privacy. And my room is down stars, every thing else is easy, like where the living room is" he smiled down as me. I nodded and stepped into my new room.

It still had the old desk and bed, but new computer and bed set. It was just a regular square room no fancy windows or closets just plain and simple, just like me, and thats how I like it. The dresser still had my old sticker collection on it; I smiled as I looked at all the different kinds I used to stick all over it.

I started unpacking, putting things into my bathroom and in the sticker covered dresser.

After unpacking I signed sitting on my bed, looking around my new surroundings.

I jumped as I herd the down stairs door slam shut. After there were big booming foot steps, walking, no more like running up the stairs. The large thuds came closer to my door. My door slammed open, a big, bulky guy was now standing at my door step.

He was huge he wore plain jeans with a blue tang top. He had curly brown hair and big dimples, on his big smiling face.

"SISTER!" he yelled before picking me up into his arm and giving me a death griped hug.

"I-I can-cant breath!" I gasped, still a little shocked by his greeting.

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said sheepishly and set me back on my feet, a cheesy smile spread across his face.

"So you're Bella?" He said smiling down at me

"Yep" I said, I could feel the heat begin to spread across my face.

His smile got bigger and he chuckled a little. "Oh you have to meet my friends! And I know they will soon be your friends too" he suddenly said, grabbing my hand and ran down the stairs toeing me down with him.

I realized that he may look intimidating but he was just a big giant teddy bear on the inside and he acted like he was five, which made me smile. I could tell already that we would be very close and I was now glade that I had him as a big brother.

"Ok everyone I have her!" Emmett yelled.

Suddenly became very nerves, hoping that they wouldn't hate me because that would really fucking suck to have his friends hate me, especially if they hug around a lot.

A shot girl with short Inc black hair came out of the kitchen and into the living room where me and Emmet were standing.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said her high pitched voice, and she pulled me in to her mall arms.

I just blushed and waved a little. I knew exactly who she was, she as gotten a little taller and aged a lot not looking like a little seven year old anymore.

After, came a tall lean blond male walked in, he wrapped his arm around Alice and kissed her forehead before looking up at me with his ice blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Jasper" I smiled and nodded.

A blond the came out walking in after she was gorges, she was the kind of girl that mad me feel more plain then I usually did. I had duel brown hair and eyes, compared to her curvy body, with long golden blonde hair, and ice blue eyes.

She smiled a warm smile and gave a little wave.

"This is Rosalie my girlfriend, and jasper's sister." Emmett said wrapping his arm around her. I could see the love in his eyes and wished that I had a person look at me like they way we looked at her.

Then another came in he was about 6'2, he had messy bronze hair, he wore a plain button-down shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making to were I could see his perfect muscled arms. I looked from his plain blue jeans back to his face, he gave me a crooked smile, making his sparkly green eyes shine.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he said

I had so mentally shaken myself before I started to drool. Then I realized what he said, EDWARD! I looked at him. It was him, same hair color, and same color of eyes. I remember him being cute the times I talked to him and had a little crush on him, but never got to know him.

My face turned beet red, and I looked down from his stare.

"OHMYGOD!" Alice said quickly." Bella remember when we used to be like best friend and did every thing to gather! Oh my god and Edward used to be so shy, and he said that yo-"she was cut off by Edward's hand on her mouth.

He laughed nervously and ran hand though his hair after taking his hand away from her mouth.

Alice looked surprised at his movement, but then I big smile slowly spread across her pixy-like face.

"Oh, I see." She said as Edward's face turned red with annoyance and gonad.

"What's wrong?" I asked totally confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is perfect" she smiled.

My brows furrowed. "Ok," I said not even trying to push that anymore.

"So anyway we used to have so much fun, and now your livings hear, so we can have more fun!" She squealed and started jumping around.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Emmett said interrupting Alice's squealing. "So you guys knew each other?" he asked.

"When I used to come and visit dad when I was little we meet and hang out a lot together." I explained to him.

"Then why in the hell did you guys let me introduce you guys to each other, when you already know each other? You guys are just wasting time." he asked getting agitated.

"Dude, calm you self." Jasper said. "Sorry he gets like this every day at 5:30" he explained now looking at me.

"Why?"

"Wow I'm supersized Charlie didn't mention it." He said with a laugh.

"Mention what?" I was getting more confused by the second.

"We have a band and Emmett is the manager, and he turns in to a jack ass when it comes to practice, which started a minute ago." Edward explained in his velvety voice.

"Really!" I said my confusedness was now changed to eagerness to see the band.

"Yep, and Owen and Mitch were supposed to be hear by now." Emmett said getting very annoyed.

"Did someone call The Owen Master?" A voice asked from the kitchen behind Jasper.

"Dude stop with the nickname think." Another voice said before I heard a noise that sounded like a slap, and after a person complaining of their head hearting.

Two boys then walked out. The first one had black hair and looked about three inches taller the Edward; he was wearing gray shorts and a red T-shirt. The second guy then came out he was a bit shorter then the first we wore black pants and a plain white T-shirt. He had a head full of curly, dirty blond hair. They both had hazel eyes and stopped bickering at each other once they walked in and saw us in our group.

The one with black hair was the first to introduce him self. He stuck his hand out and I took it." Hey I'm Owen" he said and smiled at me.

The other who I know assumed it was Mitch also stuck his hand out and I shook it also" and I'm Mitch, well obviously" he said with a laugh I just smiled and nodded.

"Bella." was all I said to the two.

"Yeah we know, you're the only thing Emmett as been talking about, he has been bouncing around like a fucking idiot all week singing that he has a sister." Owen said rolling his eyes.

Emmett reached over and smacked Owen one the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell is with people today? Is it national smack-Owen-in-the-back–of-the-head-day? He asked rubbing they spot he was hit at.

"No its, smack-every-retard-who-is-making-bad-actions-day! Alice answered and then wacked Edward in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE?!" Edward yelled. Now it was his turn to rub his head.

"What did Edward do wrong" I little agitated that she hit him. I know I probably shouldn't be feeling this way, since we haven't really talked in ten years and he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, but I couldn't help to feel a protective feeling when he hit him.

"Nothing now, but I know he will in the future. And I know that you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." She said with a sigh.

I just looked at her confused, and just shook my head deciding that I didn't even want to know what she was talking about.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure my brain won't suffer to bad of damage." He said with a laugh and smiled down at me, making my hart skip a beat.

"Okay enough of this shit let's get to the garage and out of this hellhole to practice." Emmett said earning a slap by Rosalie.

"Hey that wasn't nice, rose I think you need to kiss it to make it feel better." He said with his lip sticking out,.

"Stop being a baby and start walking" Rosalie said pointing in a direction, annoyed but I could see the love in her eyes.

"Im lead singer, ready to be amazed" a silky voice said into my ear making me shiver a little.

I looked up to se Edward with a cocky smile on his face, his eyes twinkling down at me.

"Don't be so cocky Cullen, what if I think you suck." I said eyebrows rose.

"But you want, I bet you five bucks." He said sticking out his hand, and turned his best poker face on.

"Deal" I said clasping my hand in his.

It felt so right.

Edward nodded and looked down at our hands together and intertwined our fingers to gather, and smiled looking in my eyes.

He tightened his grip and toed me into the garage.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddddddd

Wow didn't think it was going to be that long, but oh well. Please review I would like to know if I suck or not. REAVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review xXcrossedXx! And thanks to the couple people who added me on thire alert, it makes me feel better when I'm writing to know that people like it. So here is the next chapter! : )

**WARDTEAMEDTEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWADTEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWARDTEEAMEDWARDTEAMEDWARD**

Chapter 3

We arrived in the garage in a matter of seconds, Edward reluctantly let go of my hand to set up.

Jasper was toning a guitar, Owen a violin and Mitch beating random beats on the drum set.

The garage was turned into a stage like thing. It had the different color of lights and speaker set stuff, there was a black leather couch at in the far left corner and a miniature fridge.

"What the hell Emmett how did you get dad to do this?" I asked in awe.

"Easy I asked if I could have the garage, well… that was the hard part." He said with a laugh and scratched his head wile he flipped on switches on a machine that I would never touch because I know I would break it. "Once he finally said yes we all pitched in and put our money together to built it!" he explained with a smile on his face.

"Try working with Emmett building this stupid place." Alice said rolling her eyes. "He was whining like a baby the whole time about stuff not being built fast enough. GOD! At times me and Rose just walked away and let the boys do the work."

Rosalie just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"We weren't the only ones complaining! Alice with your stupid cloths, and Rose about your nails." Mitch said matter of fact.

"Oh shut the hell up, you were barley he-"Rosalie was cut off by Emmett.

"How about we settle this?" Emmet asked putting his hands up "Rose is right your wrong." he said pointing to Mitch, and he glared at Emmett. "And I'm right and Alice is wrong." he said with a smile on his face.

"Whatever Emmett you dumbass, I'm going shopping." Alice said jumping up and down. "Come on girls let the men do there thing, and we can go get Bella a whole new wardrobe." She said squealing. She grabbed my arm and started heading to the door.

"Hold up Alice Bella is staying here she's going to give me my five dollars." Edward said as he put down his guitar and looked at me his cocky smile was back and I rolled my eyes at him.

"But…I, Rose… shopping… Okay fine." she said and let go of my arm, with a pout on her face and arms crossed.

"I'll go shopping with you on Wednesday." I said and she started jumping again.

"Okit'sgoingtobesomuchFUN!" she squeaked and ran out with Rosalie close behind. I was surprised that I even got what she was said.

"You're going to regret that." Edward said with a laugh, which was heavenly.

"Regret what?" I asked memorized by his laugh wishing in my head he would laugh again so I could hear it. Man what was wrong with me I'm like obsessed with Edward Cullen who I just met, again!

"Saying you'll go shopping with her." he was now picking up it guitar, along with the rest of the bad getting ready.

"Oh, Really?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Do I hear another five dollars" he asked his eyebrows now rising.

"You're so on Cullen" I said.

He just chuckled and shook his head, making me smile at the sound.

"Okay enough with the taking you two lovebirds and let's start practice." Emmett said clapping his hands.

Edward glared and my face turned red as I went to do sit down on the black couch.

They all got in their places. Edward messed around with the microphone a little making to were it was the right height for him to sing onto and put the guitar strap up and around his shoulder.

"Okay it ready." Emmett said.

Edward tapped his finger on the mike making a sound echo though the room and smiled up at me making heat raised to my face.

"This is for Bella… and my five dollars" he said smiling crookedly at me

"Okay enough with the flirting with my little sister before I beat your ass!" Emmet yelled.

My face turned even more red then before and Edward looked down I could see as a little bit of pink raised to his cheekbone which mad me smile. I realized that I've been smiling more ever before and that made me smile even more.

I looked back up at Edward and he looked at me his green eyes sparked in to my almond colored ones.

He then started strumming on the guitar and I sat back and started listened to the beautiful melody and he started to sing which mad my hart start beating faster.

"I was so scared of everything you put in front of me." he looked up at me making me melt into the couch.  
I've been marching to every part of me  
Just to see  
see  
Why you need me to be  
The boy you need me to be

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
And now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see." he looked back down making his bronze hair cover up his eyes.

I just wanna see

I'm the type of person who lets fear drive" he looked back in to my eyes.  
"I'm the type of guy that lets it drive  
Cause I'm addicted, I'm needy  
I'm lost without you  
I need you  
I need you." his eyes swam with emotion as he looked in to mine.  
Mitch banged on the drums, fitting perfect with the beautiful rhythm of Edward's guitar.  
Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see

Amazing grace (amazing grace)" Edward closed his eyes and sang louder into the microphone, well jasper sang back round.  
How sweet the sound (how sweet)  
That saves a wretch like me (that saved a wretch like me)  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found (you know I'm found)  
Was blind but now I see

Amazing grace (you're amazing)  
How sweet the sound (you're amazing)  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost (it feels so bad when you're lost and alone)  
But now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see" he opened his eyes smiling at me. I just sat there in awe.

"okay that a wrap for the day, good job." Emmet said and he started flipping the switches off.

Edward took of his guitar from his shoulder from his shoulder and waked over to me.

"So…? What do you think?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD YOUR AMAZING!" Edward putting his hands on his waist, smiling down at me.

I went to say something but Emmett spoke before I could get a word out.

"Oh shut up Edward don't let your ego get to your head! You're the biggest prude I've ever known. You've never been with a girl! Emmett said and started laughing again.

"Emmett-"I cut Edward off as his cheeks turned red.

"What's wrong with that Emmett? I've never been with a boy; I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I said and then looked down, and looked back up slowly to see Edwards face. He was looking at me with a big smile, his eyes melting into mine.

"Whatever I'm just saying if Edward got laid once and a wile maybe he would loosen up a bit." Emmett said throwing his hands up in the air. " But instead he said he has to fin "the one" before he does any thing" he said rolling his eyes then looked at me. "And that's good you never been with a boy. I know I'veonly known you for a day but I would go to Arizona and rip of the guy's dick and shove it down throat. Along with any body else who thinks stuff like that about you." he said serous then had his happy face back on.

Next to me Edward froze and his eyes got wide when Emmett said these things, probably thinking that what Emmett said sounded very painful.

I was about to ask him what he was thinking when the front door slammed open and I could hear Alice's giggles.

"BOYS AND BELLA! PIZZA!" Rosalie screamed.

"YA! PIZZA AND ROSIE ARE HERE! MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS! Emmett yelled before running to the kitchen.

I laughed at Emmett childness which seemed to knock Edward out of his daze.

"Come on Cullen, let's go eat." I said gabbing his hand, witch felt so good in mine and fit perfect.

He laughed making melt for the third time today, and we walked out of the room and in to the kitchen.

**BELLAANDEDWARDCULLENBELLAANDEDWARDCULLENBELLAANDEDWARDCULLENBELLAANDEDWARDCULLENBELLAANDEDWARD**

OK there's that chapter, by the way the song it "amazing because it is" by: The Almost which is an amazing song. It's better to reading it wile listening to it. That's what I did when writing :)

Okay now it's your turn! Does it suck? does it Rock? Should I kill myself and never write again? Just joking on the last question if you think I should then please don't tell me. **REVIEW! **

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**

"Bella you need to wake up this instant it an emergency!" Alice screamed in to the phone.

"What is it? Is Edward okay?" I asked now panicking and jumping out of bed.

"No what are you wearing to school?" she said calm now.

"You woke me up to ask me a stupid question like that!" I yelled and sat down on my bead and yawned.

"Yeah of cores I need to know these things!" I rolled my eyes." And bellllllaaa?"

"What?"I asked she was starting pissing me off.

"Why did you ask me about Edward right away?" I could hear the smile in her voice and my face turned red….


	4. Chapter 4

I I'M SO SORRY! I had it all ready to down load and some how this chapter got deleted! I was so pissed I was yelling at my computer for fifteen minutes! Man I'm getting mad thinking about it so hears the next chapter…

**beeeeeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnndddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrdddddddd**

CHAPTER 4

We arrived in the kitchen a matter of seconds, and got one piece of pizza, well Emmett grabbed three and we went to the living room to sit down.

Edward and I took the couch, Emmett and Rosalie sat in the arm chair Rosalie was sitting sideways so that Emmett could eat. And Alice sat between Jasper's legs as he sat on the other chair.

"So…" Alice said finally said breaking the silence

"Tell us more about your self and we'll tell us more about us." Emmett said with a big smile.

"Umm… well I love to read and writ for fun, I've never had may friend except for five friends that I didn't get entail I was fifteen and Edward and Alice of cores." I said shyly looking down at my pizza in my lap.

"And she's never kissed a guy!" Emmett added a little louder then necessary.

Rosalie then slapped him on the head. "That was rude you asshole! How can you say that?" She said turning away from Emmett surprised face.

I gigged a little and I felt Edwards chuckle beside me; soon we were in hysterics clutching each other so that we would not full off the couch. I stopped once I seen the others faces, they looked as if we should be in a nut house, except for Emmett, who looked mad and confused and Alice with a smug smile on her face. I figured Edward saw too because he stopped as son as I did, and that's when I realized that my head was currently in his lap and my face tuned deep red, and I looked up at him.

Edward's eye melted into mine and then his eyes became wide and panicked and he sat me up fast.

"What the fucking hell was that? Did I miss something? Because I'm lost, did I miss the funny thing that just happened? Rosalie asked looking at both of us.

After getting out a few more giggles I tolled her that I had told Emmett that I never kissed when we were in the garage when he tormenting Edward. After words we started talking and joking around, forgetting what just happened.

"So where did you guys learn all of this band stuff?" I asked before I took a sip of my pop.

"Band stuff?" Emmett snorted.

"Well yeah like the songs did you write them you're self? And where didn't you learn how to play like that? I asked amazed.

"Well I'm only going to answer one question at a time." Emmett said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes at him." Well, everyone but Edward writes songs he sings then and writes the music for them, well we help sometime with the music but it always better when you just let the man do his thing." He said smiling.

I looked over at Edward and he was just shaking his head looking down, and I smiled.

"And why don't you write songs Edward?" I questioned him and he looked up and opened his mouth to say something but Jasper beat him to it.

"He does but he won't show any of them. He says there not well enough and he only writs then for his own fun." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Who wrote the song in the garage?" I asked.

"Oh, oh, oh" Owen said jumping and I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's one is Edward's! You didn't tell her that part Emmett." he said with a big smile.

"Oh yes the great story how Owen the jack ass went and raided threw Edward's stuff and found a song." Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Emmett patted Rose's back and smiled at her." Well yes that is true, Owen went in there to find him after school and he wasn't in there and her saw a book 'open' and found that song." He said with a laugh.

"Edward that song is great! How can you say you suck?" I yelled at him wide eyed.

His face turned a shade darker and he looked down.

"Give up he isn't going to say anything." Mitch said.

"Kind of like he doesn't let any one near him wile he his playing piano though I know he is probably amazing." Alice said with a pout and crossed her arms.

My eyes winded and I looked over to him I was going to ask if we would play for me, but he spoke first.

"It just… I don't know personal." Edward tried to explain looking up at me his eyes swimming with emotion. I nodded understanding and I knew not to try and push him to play for me.

The subject changed and we started joking around how Emmet's face looked when Rose hit him.

Soon it was time for them to all leave; we said are good-byes and they left.

Emmett said good night giving me a bone crushing hug like he did when we first met which seemed like we always knew each other but it only been a half of a day.

I cleaned up the house throwing way any trace of pizza. After I was done with the dishes I started to head up the stairs to get ready for bed.

As I climbed the steps up to my room I started looking at the pictures of family. I stopped at a picture of Edward, Alice and I at the park play set when we were little.

Edward and I were swing laughing and Alice was glaring from the top of the slide at us. I smiled as I remembered that was one of the first times Edward and I had talked to each other, we had been mad at Alice for making us in to dragons so that had to crawl on the ground wile she got to be the princess and go down the slide. I soon began giggle at the memory, and how we both walked to the swings and started talking wile Alice was yelling at us to come back and crawl around the play set.

I continued walking up the stairs when my foot coot on the next step and I went tumbling down. I was ready for the feel of the cold hard floor on my back when I landed into a pare of arms.

"Bella? Are you okay? A worried voice said. Once the world stopped spinning around me I knew who cached me.

"Edward? What? I thought you left? I asked confused.

"I did but I left my phone hear and came back to get it. Now stop changing the subject Bella, are you ok?" He asked serous. And set me down on the cough and he leaned on one knee to where he was my height.

"Yeah I'm good. This stuff happens a lot just I usually land on the floor." I said with a laugh.

"Okay." he said and he smiled at me and got up and walked out of the room.

He came back with in seconds slipping his phone in to his back pocket, and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Well I guess I should head home, school tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." I said getting up and heading for the stairs again.

"Oh no you don't." he said and picked me up and walking up the stairs.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled.

I just molded into his body to weak to yell any more. It felt good to be in his arms I could fell his muscles though his thin T-shirt and his hand on my leg. He set me down soon at we reached the top. He leaned down his lips next to my ear his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered before walking down the stairs and out the door.

I stood there dazed; I could still smell his sweet breath in the cool air.

As soon as I got my head back I walked in to my room, and again looked around at my new rom. I grabbed a towel and cloths and walked across the room and into my new bathroom.

I sighed as the nice hot water ran down my back.

After the shower I quickly got dressed and when back into my room and sat on my bad after pulling the red blanket back and crawled under it. I turned off my lamp by my bed and laid back, my head resting on my pillow.

I thought of the events that happened today. Yelling at my mom as we got into the car, not talking the entire way there, getting on the plain and sitting there for hours. And finally coming hear and meeting my new bother at in my new home, and most of all listening to Edward sing and getting to talk to him.

My mind wandered off thinking about Edward, his emerald green eyes and his lop sided smile before I fell in to a sweet abyss.

"_I'M BRING SEXY BACK! THOUS OTHER MOTH-"_

I grabbed my phone of my in-table, confused I didn't set that song for anyone.

"Hello" I answered my voice scratchy.

"Bella you need to wake up this instant it an emergency!"Alice screamed in the phone.

"What is it? Is Edward okay." I asked now panicked jumping out of bed.

"No what are you wearing to school?" she asked all calm now.

"You woke me up to ask me a stupid question like that!" I yelled and sat back down on my bed and yawned.

"Of cores I need to know these things." I rolled my eyes at her comment."Annnd Bellllllllaaa?"

"What?" I asked I was starting to get pissed off.

"Why did you ask about Edward right away?" She asked I could hear the smiled in her voice, and my face turned red.

"Well umm… you know… well you called so I fingered that you were ok, and you told me yesterday that you parents are gone for the week…so I just thought maybe Edward was hurt." I mentally patted my back on the quick thinking, surprised I thought of that.

"So in a matter of ten seconds you put all of that to gather?" Alice asked.

"YES! Now let talk about something else like when did I get that ring tone for when you call?" I asked.

"Well that easily answered question. I set it as that yesterday when you put your cell down. You like?" she said with a little giggle.

"Oh yeah it fits you." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Now it time for you to answer easy answered questions. What are you wearing? And do you like my brother?" She asked lightly.

"Fuck Alice can we not talk about your brother? And I have no idea what I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt, probably."

"Fiiiiiiiiine I stop talking about how you have a crush on Edward if I get to come over and bring you what to wear?" she asked.

"I do not like your brother I practically just meet yesterday; it was like the third time I talked to him! And yes your can come over, but no more comments!" I yelled.

"Okay whatever." She said. "I'll be there in a minute." and hung up the phone.

I gowned and got into the shower.

By the time me and Alice were ready she was wearing a black short skirt with a pink tang top and black high heels. She had her hair in the same black spikes and added her makeup on. And she had me wearing black skinny jeans with my blue sweeter, and pare of blue and black flats on, instead of heels. She had put a little eyeliner and a tad bit of smoky looking makeup, she didn't add blush since I had an enough of that. My hair was naturally waved so she put spry stuff to keep it shiny looking.

She drove us to school in her yellow porch, blasting out "I kissed a girl" and was singing to it has we pulled in. I got out of the car and on to the side walk.

"Over hear Bella." Alice said as she pulled me a crossed to parking lot net to a silver Volvo and a huge jeep.

I had to again remind my self not to drool as I watched Edward climb out of the Volvo.

He had his hair set like he just got out of bed, some in front of his face. As he looked up I could see his shining eyes and mine traveled down his body looking at his gray T-shirt to his light blue jeans and back up again.

"How was your morning." he asked as her walked over to stand by me.

"Good for the most part, except for Alice waking me up and asking me what I'm going to wear." I glared in her direction but she was to busy talking to Jasper to see.

Edward laughed and shook his head, and I smiled at the sound.

"Do you want me to walk you to the office to get you schedule?" He asked scratching his head nervously.

"Yeah that would be good." I said shyly.

"okay." He said and smiled." Um... guys I'm taking Bella to get her list of classes!" Edward yelled over to them but they just waved as they each sarted to make out with each other.

"So where are Mitch and Owen?" I asked looking up at him.

"They live in Olympia, so we only see them at practice or on weekend just to hand out." he explained looking down at me and smiling, I nodded.

We reached the office and got my schedule from the lady at the desk who was staring at Edward like she wanted to jump him right there and then.

I couldn't help but to giggle when we stepped out

"There is nothing funny about the looks she gives me." Edward said and shuddered which made me laugh and he frowned down at me.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you were born hot." I said then my eyes widened when I realized what I had just said out loud.

My face turned red and I looked down, we now stopped.

I finally got the guts to look up at him, his face way full of surprise.

I open my mouth to say soothing when a boy with blond hair and blue eyes interrupted me.

"Hi you're Isabella, the new girl. I'm mike." He smiled at me." You want to go out some time? It will be more fun then hanging around this freak all day."

"Fuck off _Fig_ newton" Edward said beside me.

"It's Newton!" he yelled. "Pulse Isabella can talk for her self." he said looking at me.

"First off no. and second it's Bella." I said before grabbing Edward's arm and walking toured my first class.

Edward was laughing the way there.

"_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella_." He sang as we walked in to the class, which were both of our first class.

"Edward stop you know how much I hate my full name." I whined at him and he stopped.

Edward said that the seat next to him was open so I could just sit next to him.

We waited for the bio teacher to come in, so we sat there and talking about the most random things.

A guy come up to us and faces me. "Hi Isabella I'm Tyler." He said with a smile on his face.

"Go back to your seat _Crowba_r." Edward said.

"I was talking to Isabella not you." He said and faced me again. That was it I was mad and annoyed.

I stood up on my chair and waved my pencil around.

"IF ANY ONE CALLS ME ISABELLA AGAIN I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS PENCIL RIGHT OP HIS OR HERS AS-!" I was cut off by Edward's hand and his grabbing me and sitting me back down.

"She's joking, just joking!" Edward yelled and laughed nervously and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow remind me never to call you Isabella again." he said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes at him and waited for class to begin.

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeedddwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrdddddddddd**

So what do you think? Probably not as good as my first one grrrrr! Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm already done with the next chapter! You might want to tell me how much you want it, or don't want it either way review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yah this is also I file that got erased along with chapter four : (stupid computer. Anyways thanks for all the alerts and thanks to the few people who reviewd it maks me realy happy when I had to retype this one. So this one is in edward's point of view for chapter four Edward needs to tell his story to! Ok enjoy…

**EandBeandbEandBeandbEnadBeandbEandBeandbEnadBandEandBEandbeandbandbeandbeandbeandbeandbeandb**

CHAPTER 5

(EDWARD'S PROV)

I walked behind Bella to the kitchen watching as her hip swayed to one side to the other.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and also the reason why I don't date because no one could be as perfect as her. Her long waving brown hair and big almond like eyes that darkened when she was mad or embarrassed and sparkled when she was happy or just smiled. She was just as beautiful as when we were young or if possible ever more.

We waked to the counter to get plates, I watched at she reached up to get one, her shirt raised a little showing me her smooth looking skin on her lower back. I quickly grabbed my plate and followed her to the table to get the pizza. Again I watched as her hips as her swayed.

I was so absorbed with Bella's movements that I jumped when Alice whispered in to my ear. "Stop staring you're going to burn holes in her." She said with a laugh then added. "Plus, if Emmett catches you staring at her that way then he'll probably stick that broom up your ass." She said then walked a way, as my eyes widened.

We each grabbed a piece, excepted Emmett who had grabbed three but that was normal for him to do so.

We all took a seat in the living room Bella and I on the couch, I could feel the nice heat radiate off of her body, which made it way hard for me to not stare at her with out Emmett seeing. I looked down a little, where her feet were sitting a couple inches a way and saw her pant leg raised up giving me access to see her creamy skin again. Every one else took their normal seats Japer in a chair wile Alice sat between his legs and Rosalie and Emmett in the other, Rosalie sitting side ways so that her could eat without getting crap all over her.

I laughed in my head as I saw a picture of what Rosalie would do to Emmett if her got food in her hair or close.

I looked over at Bella as she ate her pizza. I watched as she took small bits her pink full lips wrapping around the piece and her teeth biting though.

After watching for a minute I felt something slimy hit my arm and looked down to Alice who mouth at me to stop staring. I glared and gave a nod, because I new that if I didn't I would have a problem with "little Edward", and that would not be good.

"So…" Alice said finally breaking the silence.

"Tell us more about yourself, then we'll tell you some things about us." Emmett said

"Umm well I love to read and write for fun and I don't have every may friends except for five which I didn't get en tell I was in fifteen and Edward and Alice of cores." she said as she shyly hid behind her beautiful hair looking at her pizza that was sitting on her plate on her lap. I had a urge to reach over and tuck her hair behind her ear and run my hand over he cheek but I resisted and looked down and took a bit of my pizza.

I was supervised that she said that I was her friend when we were little I barley ever talked I was way to shy. The only time we spoke is when she went to me when we were both mad at Alice for being bossy on the play ground at the park.

"And she's never kissed a boy!" Emmett added.

Rosalie then reached over and smacked him in the head. "That was rude you asshole! How can you say something like that?" she said turning away from Emmett's sunned face.

I felt Bella giggle next to me making me chuckle a little too. After I don't know what came over me but me and Bella were soon laughing so hard to were he grabbed each other for support so we wouldn't end up falling of the couch.

I was very much aware of Bella's smooth skin agent mine as we laughed."Little Edward" soon aware of it too as I felt her small hand brush on my higher thigh. Bella had stopped from the weird looked we were getting from everyone but I Had stopped because of Bella and her head in my lap.

I could see Alice's smug smile and I knew she new what was going on in my head and I glared at her she just gave me a inanest look but it didn't last for long before her stupid smile came back.

I looked down at Bella and that's when she seemed to notice as her face turned a lovely shade of red and she looked up at me. Her eyes smoldered in to mine and I had even stronger urge the before to bend down and kiss her.

I soon got images of Emmett yelling at me and ripping my dick off, so I quickly sat her up because I liked my dick connected to my body.

After that Rosalie questioned us about what just happened and Bella answered giving her the whole story. We then started talking me not paying much attention to the rest of them just Bella.

"So where did you guys learn all this band stuff?" Bella said taking a sip of her soda, which made Emmett laugh.

"Band stuff?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah like the songs did you write them your self's and where did you learn to play like that?" She asked amazed.

"Well I'm only going to answer one question at a time." He said with a laugh and Bella rolled her eye, making me fight to not laugh aloud."Well everyone but Edward writs songs, he writes the music for them, well we help sometimes but its better to let the man do his work." He said and smiled over to me, making me want to roll my eyes and I just shook my head and looked down.

"And why don't you write songs Edward?" Bella asked me making me look up and meet her big doe like eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but Jasper spoke first.

"He does he just doesn't show any of them. He says there not well enough and he only write them for his own fun." Jasper rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"Who wrote the song in the garage?" she asked him.

_Oh fuck, don't tell her, don't tell her_ I chanted in my head but of cores that didn't help.

"Oh, oh, oh" Owen said jumping up and down. "that one is Edward's! You didn't tell her that part Emmett." He said with a big smile, and I wanted to slap him.

"Oh yes the great story of how Owen the jack ass raided threw Edward's stuff and found a song." Rosalie said sarcastically and I gave her a grateful smile, wile Emmett rubbed her back.

Wile Emmett told how Owen had found my song I replayed that day in my head. I walked in the house to cheering in my room and I walked up the stairs to see what was going on. Once I reached my door and open dint I saw own with one of my note books jumping up and down sing he found one of my songs. A was purity mad and chased him down and out of the house. An hour later Emmett mad me play it and every one loved it and said I had to play it.

I looked over at Bella and she looked at me.

"That song is great! How can you say you suck?" she yelled her eyes getting wide.

I turned away my face becoming reddened.

"Give up he isn't going to say any thing."Mitch said.

"Kind of like he doesn't let anyone hear him wile he's playing piano when I know he's probably amazing." Alice spoke with a pout and crossed her arm over her chest.

Bella's wide eyes looked at me.

"It's just… I don't know personal." I said looking into her eyes, and she nodded and I knew she understood.

_If you asked I would play for you, I would do any thing for you _I thought. And I knew every word was the truth I would do any thing for her.

The subject took a turn and we were now making fun of how Emmett looked when Rose smacked him on the head.

The mention of school popped up some where in the conversation and I got worried thing about it. I thought of all the guys that would talk to Bella tomorrow, like that stupid fucking man whore mike Newton. This thought mad me what to wrap her up in my arms and protect her from any danger, shield her from any pain that people can costs her.

It soon became lat and we all had to leave saying good bye entail tomorrow.

Owen and Mitch walked to their car hollering a good bye to us and Alice and I waved them good bye along with Jasper.

Once we arrived at home me and Alice went are separate ways I walked in to my bed room and turned on my stereo. I kicked off my sheos and layed on my bed staring at the ceiling wile flashes of pictures of Bella played in my mind.

Her smile

Her long wavy hair

Her delicate hart shaped face

Her big brown eyes

Her beautiful blush

The motion of her hips as she walked

Her laugh that sounded like bells ringing

Her creamy smooth looking skin on her lower back that I wish I could run my hands over

I was totally daze I suddenly felt my bed begin to shake and looked over to see Alice jumping up and down singing an annoying tone.

"_Because everyone would rather watch you fall  
and we all are, yeah  
And we all are, yeah  
Just take a fall  
you're one of us  
the spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
__la, la, la, la, la, la, la-"_

I cut her of with my hand before I could go crazy.

"What is it Alice?" I asked my voice sharp.

"Nothing, you were just off in your own little world there I thought that would take you out of it." She said with a laugh and I glared at her.

"Sooooooo you like Bella uhh?" she said her eyebrows rose, smiling.

_Stupid evil pixy_

I groaned and lied back looking at the ceiling again.

"I take that as a yes but I don't want to tell you." She said.

"Ok I do. What's it to you?" I asked looking over to where she was sitting crossed legged on the end of my bed.

"Well you are my brother and she is going to be my best friend so I need to know these things." She said as if it was the most overuse thing on the world and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You don't really need to be in everyone love live you know?" I asked shaking my head at her.

"Yes I do know. _But_ everything will go much better if I am." She said matter of fact.

"What ever Alice I'm going to call mom and-"I checked my pockets and looked in my jacket

"Shit! I left my phone at their house." I said standing up and slipping on my shoes.

"Your going o go down there now?" sea asked.

"Well yeah I need my phone."

_And I get to see Bella again_ I thought to myself

"You're probably doing a little happy dance in your head right now because you get to go see Bella. And I know that what your were thinking about earlier." She said with a laugh.

I shook my head and went down the stairs and out the door.

ALICE's PROV

I laughed and walked back in to my pink room.

"Plain one in action!" I squealed.

I knew grabbing his phone and leaving it there was a good idea. I'm good, really good!

BACK TO EDWARD'S

I walked out side and got into my car, mumbling to my self as I drove. I thought of how I was an idiot but was thrilled that I might get to talk to Bella again.

I parked the car as I arrived at Bella's house and walked up the to the door.

I went to knock when I heard Bella's beautiful giggle and just let my self in like I usually did, because Emmett never cared.

I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me and looked up to see Bella on the stair case looking at a picture on the wall. Just as I was going to sat something she took a next step up and striped sending her flying down the stairs. I ran fast as possible and cached her in my arms. It instantly felt right and she sent tingles though out my body.

I shook the feeling of and looked down at Bella her eyes wide with shock.

'Bella are you okay?" I asked worried.

She blinked a couple times before talking.

"What? Edward? I thought you left? She asked looking up at me confused.

"I did but I left my phone here and came back to get it. Now stop changing the subject are you okay." I asked a little more stern and walked her over to the couch and sat her down. I leaned on one knee so that I could be the same height as her.

"Yeah I'm good, stuff like that happens all the time I just usually land on the floor." She said with a laugh.

"okay." I said and go up and headed to the kitchen.

I suddenly became more worried what if I hadn't gotten hurt and she got hurt and she has said stuff happens to her all the time! My protectiveness grew and I wasn't to never leave her make sure she would always be out of harms way.

I looked around and found my cell sitting on the table and walked back to Bella slipping my phone in my back pocket.

I looked down at her beautiful body and decided I should go before I say something stupid.

"Well I should probably go, school tomorrow." I said.

Yeah." She nodded and head or the stairs.

I quickly grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't." I said as she went in to my arms, I told my self it was for her safety so she doesn't fall down the stairs but I didn't even believe that I knew it was because I really wanted to hold her again.

"Edward put me down!" she yelled but didn't say any thing after words only melted to me.

It felt so go to have her in my harms my hand resting on her leg I wanted to run my hand down it so badly it almost hurt. And the feeling of her body pressed agent my chest was heavenly it was like I finally found a reason to live, like I could breath for the first time in all of my life.

I set her down on the top of the stairs making sure she was stable before unwrapping my arms from her.

Leant down to her ear her sent sanded my mind in overdrive making it hard for me to think all I could think is how I wanted to press my lips to her neck and take in her strawberry sent.

When I got my brain back I gently whispered in her hear.

"Sweet dreams." Before backing away and walking down the stars and out the door.

Once I got home I thought nothing but Bella, I didn't even know how I was abele to wake up the stairs and toured my room.

"Yah! How did it go? Did you get to see bellllaaa?" Alice asked making me annoyed.

I just flipped her off and went into my room and closed the door locking it behind me.

She bang ion the door.

"LETME IN! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! She orderd.

I just go my cloths and stuff to get ready for bed and headed to my bathroom and slammed that door so she knew that I was not going o let her in.

"WHATEVER IM GOING TO FIGER OUT SOME HOW ANYWAY I'LL ASK BELLA TOARROW!' She yelled one last time before I didn't hear her anymore.

I took my shower. AN: (Edward in shower YUM! Sorry I had to say it)

Once done getting all the way ready I sat on my bed and sighed.

I grabbed a paper and scribbled down lyrics and smiled happy with these ones. As I wrote another song about Bella of cores, I snorted wile reading it.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd Make you believe  
I'd Make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosin my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I could taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

So wrong, so all wrong,  
it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms

"What the hell is wrong with you Cullen?" I asked my self with a laugh.

I closed my note book and lift my mattress and hid it with all the others, hoping no one would find that once it was a little too cheesy.

I yawned and turned off my light. I fell asleep with nothing but Bella on my mind.

The girl I instantly fell in love with.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Did you like Edward's prov? I did not plain on writing Alice's little part in there but that's what was in my mind at the time and I thought you should know she set it up.

So pleeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **REVIEW! **I really need your thought on this one because later I might have another Edward's but I need to know if you liked it or not!

also sorry if there is grammer and spelling the spell cheker was being F-ed up! : )


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SORRY! My Microsoft was all F-ed up and I had to have a person fix it so yeah. Well thanks for the few reviews not counting TeadyBear8P's and mine conversation lol. And thanks for all the alerts, but I was hoping for more but its all good lol. So hear you go! **

**CHAPTER 6**

The rest of class went by fast, just listening to the teacher ramble about shit I don't give a crap about.

Dering the little time I thought about how my mood changed when I was around Edward, how I am usually all moody and don't take crap from anyone to a shy awkward boy obsessed teenaged girl.

When the bell finally rang I gathered all my new books and started walking around the tables to get out of the class room.

"Come on Bella." Edward said from the door where he was waiting.

"How about you-"I said in an angry tone before tripping on a pushed in chair leg, sending by books flying out of my hands and through out the room.

Before I could hit the hard tiled floor Edward caught me from under my arm making my face press into his hard, warm chest, to where I breathed in his intoxicating sent making my mind a haze.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm good." I said then my face reddened as I realized by face was still against his chest and he probably couldn't under stand what I said.

I felt him chuckle before I stood up and striated my shirt out.

"Are you going to stick a pencil up my ass are you?" he asked with a laugh.

My Face reddened and I glared." Shut up, I don't like it when people call me my full name." I said with a frown and added. " And if you really want me to I will." I said holding up my pencil after grabbing it out of my pocket.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said with a smile and I blushed harder." I think it was cute I got to se the other side of you." He said with a laugh.

I felt as if my entire blood supply went to my face. But he was right he did see the other side of me the not so shy side that turned on ever time I was with him.

"Shut up Cullen, and walk I need t get to my next class." I said nudging him with my shoulder, making him chuckle.

I pulled out my list of my six classes once we reached the all filled with students, seeing where my next class was.

"Um… we have every class to gather except this next class." He said after taking my schedule out of my hands.

I nodded my head and smiled with relieve that I knew I would know someone for most of my classes. Edward then reached over and grabbed the other slip in my hand and looked at it and laughed.

"What?" I asked confused trying to look over his shoulder to see what was so interesting.

"Well we have almost all the same classes and our lockers are next to each other. I was wandering when someone would steal that looker." He said with a laugh, then added." Well good thing you took it I don't think I could handle one of thoughts freak couples who slam each other against their lockers and suck each other faces off being next to mine." he shuddered making me laugh and shake my head.

"Well I guess I'll see you third period." I said looking down at my feet.

"What are you going to ignore me when were at are lockers or something." He said with a chuckle and smiled at me.

I felt heat rose to my face." Oh… yeah sorry I forgot." I said sheepishly.

_I god can this get anymore embarrassing! First I trip and start practically sat there and sniffed him and now I forget what he was just talking about right after he said it._ I thought to my self.

"Come on Bella." He said with a laugh and putting his and on my back, which made the spot feel hot.

I nodded my head and we started to walk to our lockers.

Once our stuff was in both of our lockers we waved and both walked our separate ways.

I got to my next class fast walked to the back and sat in the far corner desk. I pulled out my book for the class and my reading book and started reading to keep my mind bissy entail the stupid class stared .

"Hey, I believe we didn't get a really chance to meet with that freak Cullen next to you." I voice said net to me and I looked up to see the blond guy that I meat earlier who's name I forgot.

"He's not a freak and what was your name again?" I asked

"Mike Newton." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah._ Fignewton_." I said with a smile and started to read again.

"Well I didn't want to go on a date with you anyway you….nerd." he said with a humph.

"So you just go rejected by a nerd. How does it feel?" I asked looking up with a smirk and he glared and walked away.

I heard a laugh next to me and I looked over to see Alice clutching her sides laugh and I squealed and hugged her.

"I love you too Bella, did my brother bore you that much this morning and now you happy to see a fun person." She said with a laugh.

"No your brother didn't bore me. I'm just glade I know some one in this class, so I won't be lonely in any of my classes."

"Oh."She said and added. "In _any_ of them?" she asked her brows rose as she looked at me confused.

"Yeah Edward is in all my classes, well except for this one of cores." I answered her.

"Well that sucks." She stated.

"What?"

"Im only in this class with you and Edward are in all your class, except for this one." She frowned and crossed her arms in front for her chest. "Well your have Jasper for fourth too." She said matter of fact.

"Cool." I said nodding my head before the teacher walked in and started talking.

This class went by slow and it felt weird with out Edward sitting next to me. I sat there in deep thought of how much better and more fun this school year was going to be, and also how much I would miss my old friends. I was in the middle of trying to think out if someone could ever visit I knew that Jacobs relatives lived near by so I could ask if he can come but everyone else would have to come and stay with me and that would be hard to convince their parents. I really wanted them to meat me new friend I knew they would all get along. In the mid of that thought the bell rang signaling us that it was time for the next class to start heading in

Me and Alice both walked out to gather and I waved once we had to start heading to our lockers and to our next classes.

I walked down the hall and to my locker to be greeted by none other then the boy I was mostly one my mind today, Edward.

He stood there leaning agent my locker smiling at me with his cooked smile that made my hear skip a beat.

"Why, hello are ready for our next class?" He asked as I got in to my locker.

I looked on my list and groaned.

"What?" he asked worried.

"I hate P.E. and now I have it with you." I said with a groan

"Well that makes me feel loved." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, no I didn't mean that I don't like you Its just…" I Paused and looked up at him. " I don't want you to see when I embarrass my self." I said with a grimace and looked down at my feet.

"Well if your worried that you'll trip in front of me you've already done that so its not like I'm going to see something new." He said and my face grew red.

"That probably didn't help the not embarrassed part did it?" He asks grimacing and I just shook my head.

"Its ok lets just get this over with." I said with a sigh and I felt him chuckle a little next to me.

P.E was horrible I tripped many time each time Edward ran and caught me, and I hit Mike with a ball. This made Edward laugh so hard I thought he was going to piss him self and eventually he had to be sent out, me being the retard said sorry to him so many time as he was walking out got sent down to the office with him.

So here we are sitting and waiting for out turn to go in and talk to the head master.

I felt Edward chuckle next to me and I looked over questionably.

"You got sent to office first day, and it was for saying sorry to _me_ for laughing at something that was funny." He answered the unspoken question.

"I wasn't saying sorry for making you laugh. I was saying sorry because if it wasn't for my stupid klutziness you wouldn't be in here right now." I whispered with a sigh.

"It's ok, there's a first time for everything. And I like it that I get to spend my first time getting in trouble with you." He said with a crooked smile, and I almost melted right into the chair I was sitting at.

"Miss. Sawn and Mr. Cullen." A girl called.

We walked up and into her office and sat down in the red chairs place in front of her desk. She sat down and looked at us, she had straight blond hair which was put up in to a bun and she was wearing a blue suit jacket type thing with a straight knee length blue skirt. She was pretty, and she looked like she was in her thirty's.

"So I hear you were casing quiet a ruckus in P.E?" she said looking up from her glasses at us.

"I'm sorry I was laughing Bella should get in t-"Edward started to explain but I cut him off.

"No it was my fault I hit M-"she cut me off

"So it was Bella fault for some reason. So you have detention." She looked at me; I was surprised and just nodded my head. "And you're free to go Mr. Cullen." She said to him and batted her lashes at him.

Edward's eyes were wide and he looked at me and frowned back at her.

"If you don't mind I think I was to have detention with Bella." He said in a stern tone.

"Oh well, if you insist." She said and singed him off on a sheet too. " you're two are free to leave." She sated and looked at Edward one more time before looking back at her papers.

I was about to protest Edward going but he pulled me to my feet and out of the office.

"You shouldn't have done that it was all my fault y-" I began and but he cut me off with his hand on my mouth.

"No it was mostly my fault. I'm going." He said and I scold at him. I tried to protest but his hand was in my way I had an urge to act like a five year old and lick him hand.

After a minute he finally moved his hand and smiled at me.

"Come on we were in there so long it almost time for lunch." He stated and grabbed my hand started to pull me with him to the lunch room.

We walked in and people were filling in the room people looked at mine and Edward's entwined hands as they walked by which made me nervous. Edward just squeezed my head and led me to the food court and started piling up one tray of every thing.

"What are your doing?" I asked wide eyed.

"Getting us food, I believe you didn't bring money. Am I right?" I asked looking at me and I shook my head in defeat.

He smiled and gave the lunch lady the money and walked me over to the table where everyone else was already seated. We said hi to everyone and sat down and started I with the conversation.

"So I hear you two got in trouble to day." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah it was my fault I hit Mike in the back of the head with a ball which made Edward laugh really hard and got him into trouble. So I said sorry a million times and got sent down with him." I said with a sigh and grabbed the water of the tray making Edward smile down at me.

He looked back at the group and added." It wasn't her fault." He said with a frown and finished." We both have detention tomorrow."

"Wow really? I'm surprised I didn't think Edward would get into trouble every one who works in the school ogles him." Rose said with a laugh.

"I know the head master was like batting her eyes at him the whole time and Edward is the one who asked if he could take the detention with me." I said which made everyone laugh and Edward face turn red, which me gad my heart melt and smile at him.

"So you hit Mike with a ball." Alice said with a laugh an added. "Who many time is the guy going o have bad encounters with you." Alice said then started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"Well this morning she totally dissed on him it was so fucking funny."

"What happened?" Edward asked exited to hear what she was going o say.

She told them what happened and made everyone bust up in fits of laugher. Once everyone settled down we started up a new conversation right as jasper was saying something alice jumped up.

"Sorry for interrupting babe but I have great news!" Alice said to him

"You're pregnant!" Emmett said with made us all laugh

"No we are going to dinner tonight! And Bella you have to come over and get ready at my house!" she said excitedly.

I groaned and leaned in to Edward's shoulder.

"Help me." I whispered into his ear and he leant in to mine and reasoned.

"Sorry I can't fight off Alice." He stated

He gave me a crooked smile and I rolled my eyes and started to prepare my self for my next classes and for tonight.

**Ok so what do you think? Again sorry for not updating faster REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the review GieselleIsLMFAO247 :) and to the people that added me to their alerts

I also have a new story up! Pleezz check it out if you can its called The Haunting Of my Heart…

So hears the next chapter

CHAPTER 7

Once lunch was finished Edward and I walked around seems this was our free class were we could do what we want.

(A.N: I don't know if schools have these but I thought it would be cool)

I looked down at my list to see want we had after this to see that we had math.

_God I suck at math!_

"What's wrong" Edward asked beside me, I looked up and sighed.

"Nothing"

"Yeah there's something your face looked like you just sucked on a lemon." He stated.

"It's nothing I just suck at math that's all." I answered and opened my locker as he started to open his.

I grabbed my books and slammed it shut and stood waiting for Edward to get his stuff. I looked at him from behind his locker door and watched the way his arms moved things around, his mouth moved as mumbled to him self and his messy copper hair fall over his eyes.

After a minute of waiting I finally said something. "What's the problem?"

He looked up at me and gave an apologetic smile.

"Well I share a locker with Emmett and unfortunately he is a bit of a pig." He said with a laugh as his hand ran through his hair which made it sick in all different directions of his head. I fought a not to laugh at his hair, not that I didn't like it or it looked funny but he looked cute with his frustrated look on his face and the way it sticking up, But failed and a little giggle came out.

"What?" he asked looking around.

"_nothing."_ I said with a smile. "So you share a locker with Emmett and he's a pig, what is wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second and shook his head and answered. "Well my book was in here but…" he trailed off looking down at me sheepishly.

"You can't find it." I finished and he nodded. "Well let's see…" I said opening the locker and a banana peal fell out and I squealed and jumped back. Edward started laugh and pointing at me wile my face reddened and I glared at him.

"It's not funny. And why in the hell was that in there?" I asked pointing at the brown peal on the floor.

"I…I told you…Emmett is…a pig." He said through his last fits of laughter.

"Yuck." I grimaced and went around the banana peal and looked in the locker.

"_HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS A MESS!"_ I yelled and looked at Edward and he grimaced and nodded in agreement. I looked around and people were staring at me because of my little outburst I could feel my face warm up in embarrassment and I mouthed 'sorry'.

I looked back at the locker and at the pile off cloths and stuff that was stuffed in it. I assumed it was because of Emmett being in football that why they had all these extra cloths.

"I'm going in." I held my breath and stuck my hand in feeling around for the book.

"Shit, your braver then me I didn't want to put my hand in the middle of it I just moved stuff on top around." Edward said next to me and I just glared and then grimaced as I felt something grows. After what it seemed like entreaty I finally felt a hard point of a rectangular object and grabbed on it, pulling it out and making things fall out and on to the ground.

I practically through the book into his arms as I felt something sticky on my hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thanks yo-" I cut Edward's thank yous off as I looked at my hand and saw a big wad of gum stuck on my hand.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!" I yelled. I could hear Edward's musical laugh behind me as I ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

I scrubbed my hand mumbling to myself saying stuff like 'stupid fucking locker' and 'nasty banana peal and grows gum'.

I reached over and grabbed paper towel and started to dray my hand off when two girls walked in they each were wearing heels, they looked like those sluts you would see in a teen drama movies with the tight shirts and short skirts, and wear pink and fluffy girly shit. I took another look at them and grimaced

_At least Alice and Rosalie can wear that stuff with out looking like whores and they don't pile on their make up trying to make their self's look better went their only making it worst._

"Oh hi, I almost didn't notice you there." The brown haired one said looking me up and down.

"Probably because she's not as good as looking like us." The other one said who had blond hair as she smirked and flipped her over her shoulder.

"Or maybe because your IQ is so low that it takes awhile for your brain to see anything." I shot back and they both glared. They opened there mouth to say something but I cut them off. "Well this has been fun but my friend is waiting for me."

"She's lying she probably don't have any friends." The brown haired one said and the other nodded.

"Actually no-"before I could say anything else I hear Edward's voice from out side out the bathroom.

"Hey Bella, are you still alive in there or are you get lost!" Edward yelled and then laughed.

I was about to yell back then I remember I wasn't alone in hear. I looked back at them and the stood still staring wide eye at me and I smirked.

"Your friends with_ Edward Cullen?" _they asked shocked I just simply nodded before walking out.

I walked out and hit Edward in the head when I saw him still laughing.

"What took you so long?"

"I just meet these two bimbos from hell." I answered and looked up at him and he chucked.

"So you met Jessica and Lauren." he said and then shuddered.

"That's their names? Well I think I like bimbos from hell" I said and he laughed which made my hart warm up for some odd reason and I just shook it off.

"Well it's good to know your hate them as much as I do." He said with a laugh the added,"to bad they don't get that I hate them." He said and shook his head.

"Why in the hell would I befriend those bitches?" I asked looking up at him and he shrugged. "And what do you mean you want them to know you hate them?" I asked.

"Their like obsessed with me always asking me out and trying to like molest me, they scare me." he said which made me laugh and it was his turn to glare.

"I'm sorry but _your_ scared of _them"_ I sad with another laugh.

"Ok I get it its funny." I nodded and giggled one more time before we started waking in silence.

He started to whistle a tone as we walked and I looked at the clock in head of us which I saw that we have twenty more minute entail out next class started and smiled.

"I have an idea." Edward said breaking the silence.

I looked up at his face to see his exited face and smiled. "What?"

"We can out of the court yard and- well I show you when we get there" he said and half ran out dragging me behind him.

Once we got there was a few people walking around and a couple making out in the corner which made me and Edward both grimace.

"Why do people do that?" he asked shaking his head and I shrugged sitting down on a picnic table, and he sat on the other side.

"So what is this great idea for yours?" I asked looking at him and he held up a finger signaling me to wait as he went through his pile of books and grabbed one out.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the book.

"A book of questions it was in my locker but its Jasper's." he said.

"Why in the hell does Jasper have a book of- never mind" I said and shook my head.

"So I was thinking we can just take turns passing the book and randomly reading the questions so we can get to know each other better. And each of your question counts for both of us so let's say I have a question you have to answer the same one after." He explained his eyebrows rose.

"Sure sounds good." I shrugged.

"Okay I'll go first." He said closing his eyes and flipping to a random page and smacked his hand in the middle of the left page.

"Was the closing of the eyes really necessary?" I asked with a laugh and shook my head.

"Well don't you want to know if I peaked?" He asked with a smile, I just smiled back.

He looked down at the page and gave out a little laugh my brows frowned and I looked at him questionably.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" He asked and smiled.

"Green." I looked over to him for him to answer to.

"Brown." He said looking into my eyes.

"Okay your turn." He said and slid the book across the table.

I sighed and closed the book I went to go turn to a page but Edward interrupted me.

"Close your eyes." He said I looked up and laughed at his expression and closed my eyes.

I turned to a page and put my hand on a part of a page I looked down and read the question. My eyes widened as I read and I started to blush.

"What ask me the question." He ordered in a light tone.

"Okay… umm. When you have a first kiss with someone would you…. Umm…. Use your tongue or not." My face grew hot and I looked up at him.

"Well I guess it depends on the girl" he said looking down. "I'm mean if I really care for her I would want it to be perfect, but then again if I really cared for her I might want it the kiss so bad that I would." He said with a shrug. "What about you?" he asked looking up at me.

"I don't know, I guess the same as you said I've only had one boyfriend and I didn't really kiss him." I said sheepishly looking down my face starting to burn.

"You didn't kiss him?" he looked at me confused. "And your guys were together, not that I wanted you to be kissing and stuff but didn't he want to kiss you?" He asked stumbling for the right words.

"Yeah I guess he did… maybe that's why he cheated on me." I said frowning and looking down.

"Oh god I'm an asshole! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." he said in a rush.

"No its ok I'm over it your not an asshole he's just a jerk." I reassured him.

"Yeah he is what's his name all go fly down there and kick his ass, then give him to Emmett." He said getting a little worked up and I believed him.

"No its ok I'm over it. No need to get rash." I said and patting his arm so he would know I'm alright now.

"I'm glad, really glade you're over him but he should still pay maybe I could just stick him head up his ass or something." He said he said and glared at the ground.

"I'm not worth going through all that trouble, its okay." I said matter fact.

"But you're wrong you are worth it! I love yo- your friendliness and your like one of my best friends now…" he said and trailed off looking away.

"Good because your one of my best friend too." I said and smiled at him making him smile crookedly back.

_Even if I've only really known you for like two days and only talked for like five minutes when we were little. I feel as if I've known you forever._

"Well we should go to class now its starts in five minutes. I don't think you want to be late and get in more trouble." He said and laughed and I nodded my head.

"Yeah come on."

We walked down the hall everyone looking in our direction as we walked to our class.

We enter the class to see that ever once was sitting on things, talking and the teacher wasn't there. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the back and my eyes started to widen as I seen our whole group sitting there talking and laughing.

"What are you gays doing here." I asked supervised.

"I told you Jasper was in this class!" Alice said excitedly. "And Emmett, Rose and I are on our free right now and Mrs. B. is cool and lets us stay in here class room only she does." Alice explained.

"When is your break Jasper?" I asked and he looked up from Alice to me.

"Oh I have the same free break as you I just stay in here with Alice because she has this teacher twice." He said and looked back at Alice with a loving smile and I couldn't help but to smile at the two.

"Oh cool." I said lamely and looked up to see Edward smiling at me and he blushed once he saw I caught him staring and he looked down, and I just smiled.

After that Mrs. B walked in she had red curly hair that tuck out and wore simple red T-shirt and blue jeans with black sandals.

"Looks like we have extra students today." She said with a laugh and shook her head making her hair bounce around.

"I just love your teaching skills and it so much fun to be in here Mrs. B." Emmett said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up and try not to distract the other kids. Some people would like to learn the things I teach with my "great teaching skills", unlike you did last year." She said and when to her computer to get papers

I chucked along with the other people at her comet and Emmett's face.

The class went by fast and along with the fallowing classes each one with Edward sitting right next to me or a few seats around me.

One the bell rang of our final class Edward and I walked out of the parking lot talking about nothing.

"So I gave that book back to Jasper so we can't finish our game sadly but we can start a new one?" he asked looking over as we made are way down the side walk.

"Sure what is it?" I asked with a smile.

"We can play 20 questions. You know I ask a question then your do, but they have to be different?" he explained.

"Well I didn't know what it was, but I do know." I said with a laugh. "Your turn." I added

"Okay…umm… let me think." He said as he pondered for a wile, the finally asked, "who is your best friend, the one you tell every thing to?" he asked which surprised me.

_Well I didn't see that one coming_

"Well that's kind of hard I always told my group of friends all the same things so I really didn't have a _best_ friend just five close ones." I said looking over to him and he nodded taking in ever thing like it was important information.

"It's your turn, ask away." He said.

"Who was your first girl friend, or is your girl friend?" I asked hoping he didn't have one knowing he probably didn't because he wasn't the type of guy to hide that. And I would've probably seen her during the day.

"I've never had one. I'm gay." He said looking down at me.

"Wha- I… Umm I- I- just thought that…" I said my face becoming reader then it has all day, and I stood looking at him with wide eyes. He started laughing clutching his sided and falling off the side walk and on to the grass with laughter. I just stood there wide eyed, confused and surprised.

After a minute he got up still shaking with laughter and said, " I was just joking Bella I'm not gay I've never had a girl friend only one or two dates and they were horrible." He said and chucked one last time.

I glared at him before yelling." THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY! I thought I was being an moron and insulted you." I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it and your face was really funny." He said with laugh.

"I guess your right. I remember this one time it was Ang's sixteenth birthday and we were all in the basement smoking pot and me and Lily started making out… oh yeah so I guessed I lied if that count as a kiss anyway Jake's face was so funny." I said trying to keep a strait face.

Edward eyes looked as if they were going to pop to of his head and explode and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT THE F-"Edward yelled before I stopped him with my laughter.

"You're… right… it… is…. funny!" I said through my laugher. "I was joking too I've never smoked any pot or any thing and I've definitely not made out with Lily." I said grimacing at the thought but laughing at Edward's relaxed face then as he glared as me.

"You think that was funny?" he said with an evil smile spreading across his face.

"What are your doing?" I asked backing away and he laughed evilly and started chasing me off of the side walk and through the lawn of the school where the field with me squealing behind him.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he yelled making me laugh.

**ALICE'S PROV**

We were all waiting for Bella and Edward to hurry up and get their asses out hear talking about what the plains are for tonight.

I snuggled into my Jasper's shirt and he rapped his harms and round me and I smiled.

"Alice look!" Rose said pointing in diction. I looked over to see Bella and Edward laughing about something then Edward laughed louder falling to the ground then him chuckling something to Bella as he got up.

"Sorry sweaty Rose and I need to talk." I said and kissed him and walking over to Rose.

"Look their getting along!" I squealed and the boys looked over at us we were huddled, bent down away from them, hiding behind the tire to spying at Edward and Bella.

"Don't ask." Jasper said and Emmett nodded

We watched as Bella squealed and ran out to the filed with Edward chasing her and we both awed making Emmett raise his eyebrows at us when we looked up and Jasper shake his head.

"What are your guys talking about over there?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing baby just girl talk."Roes said and he nodded his head and went back to talking to jasper.

"Oh I have a perfect idea!" I half squealed and half whisper so only Rose could hear this time.

"What?"

"Well…"

**BACK TO BELLA'S PROV.**

I ran around in circles Edward close behind finally he grabbed me and we fell to the ground he made a shelled around me to here I would hit the ground hard and trapped me.

"You got me what is my punishment?" I asked with a laugh.

"This." He said simply before his hand went to my side and he started tickling me making me let out a squeal and thrash around.

"E-d- ward ple- zzz-St- op" I tried to say but my laughing made it impossible to understand what I said.

"Say sorry." He taunted.

"Never…" I said laughing more my eyes began to water making him tickle me harder.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm so-rry I'M SORRY!" I yelled and he stopped and laughed wile I took deep breaths

After a few minute Edward finally said, "Come on the other are waiting and Emmett is probably getting more hunger by the second." I nodded and we laughed wile starting to run back to the parking lot and to the cars.

"Where have you guys been? We have been waiting _forever!_" Emmett getting into his jeep.

"Wait Emmett Rose will ride with you, Jasper and me with take Rose's car and Bell and Edward will ride together in his Volvo." She said and then skipped in to the red Rose's red car with Jasper and Rose just shrugged and jumped into Emmett's jeep with him.

"Well come on I'm parked right there." He said leading me to the end of the parking lot. He opened the door of me and I blushed and said thank you and he just smiled crookedly making my hart skip a beat and closed the door behind me. I watched as he crossed to the other side of the car and open and got in and closed his door, he started the car and sped out of the parking out. We sat in silence just listening to the soft music so low that we could only hear a little bit of it to where in was just back round of the car engine and the wind blowing around the car. When we finally came to their house which still amazed me every time I seen it how beautiful it was the white paint job never getting old.

"Here we are." he said and smiled at me and got out. I unbuckled and went to get out of the car but Edward opened the door before I had a chance again I blushed and said thank you as I got out.

We walked out down a rocked path and stepped up the stairs and on there huge porch with had a swing and a hole yard set with the table and every thing I looked around the porch and at the plants ever which way making it look beautiful.

Edward opened the door and held it open for me.

"Thank you _again_." I said with laugh.

"You don't need to thank me every time I treat you right." He said with a smile. "And I mean it I don't think I can handle you saying thank you again." he said laughing and I hit his armed playfully.

"Owe Bella that really hurt I don't think I can be friends with you. I learned from watching Lifetime once some one started hitting you back out." He said in a girly tone and I cracked up laughing.

"I don't know what more scary that you said that, or that you know what Lifetime is." I said laughing and he laughed with me.

"Well let's say I hung out with my mom on the weekends growing up and she always had me watching these dramatic movies about girl's problems and-"he explained but I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth.

"I get it I know I used to watch it with my mom to and I didn't like it even if am a girl." I said with a laugh and he laughed and licked my hand.

"EW! GROWS! Edward what the hell?" I yelled wiping my hand off on his shirt.

"Mmm you taste good," he said laughing and I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

"Bella! Your hear now we have to get ready for tonight its going to be so much fun with the boys and us girls all dressed up!" she squealed, and I was surprised that a little thing like hear could breath after saying all that in one breath.

"Okay Alice I'll be right up." I said rolling my eyes but I looked over to Edward with a pleading look and he looked back with an apologetic smile before I felt Alice little pixy hand on my arm, pulling me up the stair well.

_Stupid Energizer bunny_ I thought

"Oh and Edward the boys are in your room playing around with god knows what and your guys outfits are in there too. See you in a few hours!" she said one last time before puling me down the hall. I waved to Edward before diapering around the corner and mouthed 'help' and he laughed and went into his room.

"Come on Bella is going to be fun getting ready. Right Rose?" she said excitably.

"Yea it is. we can talk about hot guys and bitchy girls." Rose said with a smile and I frowned and nodded my head. Alice lead he into her bathroom with was _huge_ and I'm talking as big as two of my rooms big and she sat me down on a solon chair, yes she has some. I looked into the big professional looking mirror with the light and ever thing and around the table and all the different kinds of make up kits, hair brushes, and different hair stuff.

"Okay so cover up the mirror get her dress and other shampoos and stuff. Then we need to plug in every thing and… well we can figure out that stuff later." Alice said running around. And I just sat there baffled not knowing what to do.

Rose handed me shampoo the same kind I have and a toil pushing me into the back of the bathroom where and shower was.

"Sorry Emmett took your shampoo out of your bathroom for us." She explained.

In the back of the bathroom, or I should say rooms since there was a door where the shower and toilet were, so that people could do stuff in the salon chairs and mirror at the same time as people took showers.

Every thing you need you have so there you go hurry!" Rose said before shutting the door and I could hear her foot steps walk away.

"Okay then?" I said to my self and shook my head at the twos behavior.

I took my shower washing shaving and all that good stuff then climbed out of the shower and put on my underclothes, after rapping my towel on my head so that my cloths wouldn't get wet. I looked at the dress I would be wearing and then slipped it on. I fit perfect to my surprise, it was white and had sparkles all over it making it shimmer when I moved I fit my curves all perfect and it raped around my neck. It showed a little bit more of my chest then I liked but it looked good so I didn't care. I walked out of the backroom and saw rose and Alice all ready in their dresses. They looked gorges. Alice black short dress that had a border of hot pink at the top and bottom. Rose also had a spaghetti strapped dress only shorter and light pink.

"You guys look grate!" I said and they said thank you.

"So do you Bella no com and sit down." Alice said and I walked over and sat down. They spun me around facing the mirror whit was covered by a big blanket.

"What's with the blanket?" I asked

"Well we don't wasn't you to see your self entail we all fully done with you." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So who does hair and who does make up?" Alice asked.

"I do hair and you do make up." Rose said to her.

"Okay!" Alice said grabbed a chair to sit in front in of me and started to work on my makeup and I could feel Rose start to put my hair up in curlers.

"So… Bella how do you like Edward." Alice asked and I started to blush.

"You got it so bad for him." Rosalie said and squealed.

"NO! I do not." I said to them.

"Face it we know you do." Alice said.

"Well I think he's sweet and funny. But we're best friends and that's it." I said.

"Do want that to be all?" Alice asked.

"Well I guess I don't" I said and blushed a deep shade of red.

Alice squealed and I looked up to see her jumping up and down.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" she squealed again.

"Okay Alice calm down and let's finish Bella up or the boys will have to wait longer then necessary." Rose said.

"Okay whatever. You can't say you're not exited, Edward is going to be so happy with you." Alice said smiling.

"Umm Alice think you missing one important thing. One I'm sure he doesn't like me in that way we just became closer friends to day and I think that is all you're going to get. Plus look at him he's like a god and I'm as plain as it gets." I said looking down.

"Don't say that you're beautiful and I know he likes you!" Alice said.

"Okay whatever."

They both dropped the subject and we all started talking about our dream guys we had before our boys now, well their boys Edward isn't mine but in their heads he was.

"So rose you go first who do you think is hot? Like in movies and stuff." Alice asked.

"Ok um I can think of two right now. Orlando Bloom and Shia Labeouf." She said with a smile.

"Their good, I like the super hero kind like Tobey Maguire and Christopher Nolan." She said smiling to but added. "One time Jasper put on a Spiderman costume an-"Rose cut her off before she could finish.

"As much as I would love to hear that story." Rose began sarcastically. "I don't think I could look at my own _brother_ after I heard It." she said cringing.

"You're probably right if Bella told me th- never mind I would still want to know because I would make fun of Edward." She said laughing. "Okay Bella it's your turn!" Alice added and grabbed some kind of eye shadow.

"Okay I would have to say the hottest guy is Robert Pattinson, then it a tie for second is Jim Stugess and James McAvoy." I said.

"Their hot except for… Roberto what?" asked confused.

"It's Robert Pattinson not Roberto." I said glaring playfully. "Don't you know the hot one on Harry Potter Goblet Of Fire." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah remember Alice? The guy who we were laughing at because he looks just like Edward!" Rose said laughing and looked at me smiling.

"Omygodyou'rerightthatwashim!" she said fast good thing I'm a good listener because she started talking more fast getting exited. "Thismeansthatyoudolikeedwardalotyouevenlikeguysthatlooklikehim!" she said and sated squealing for the billionth time today.

"Alice calm down geez." Rose said laughing.

"That's is weird I didn't even thing about how they look alike." I said shrugging and we all laughed and started finishing getting ready.

By the time we were done Alice had but more sparkles on my bare back saying it would look good and I just nodded my head not wanting to argue with her on what to do. Both Alice and rose looked stunning they had done their hair and makeup. Alice just spiked up her black hair more and Rosalie left hers done curling it in bid loops. Rose put my hair up and left some curls hang loose framing my face.

"Okay you ready Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yep." I said waiting in front of the mirror as she pulled off the blanket. I was surprised at was I saw my make up was little put made my eyes spark some how, my hair shinned and was beautiful pt up and the dress was perfect fitting on my body. It was like a newer _prettier_ version of my self.

"Thank you, guys!" I said hugging them and they just shook their heads.

"Okay Rose you know the drill get the microphone!" Alice yelled jumping excitedly.

"Got it." She said holing up a pink microphone.

"What are we doing?" I asked looking at them confused.

"We always have them ready down stares and every thing you see!" Alice said and smiled

"Whose turn is it Alice?" Rose asked.

"MINE!" she said jumping and grabbing the microphone and walking to the bedroom door. I could see her switch it on and taped it, it was loud!

"ALL BOYS TO THE LIVING ROOM OR THE BOTTEM OF THE STARIS! YOUR CHOICE!" Alice yelled into the microphone making her voice boom threw out the house. She turned of the microphone and gigged as he herd the boys run down the stairs and I laughed with her.

"Why don't you just say at the end of the stairs you know that's where their going to be." Rose said sand I looked at them confused.

"They always wait at the bottom to see us first thing we get out the room and watch us walk down the stairs." Alice answered my unspoken question. "Well except for Edward he doesn't have a reason he doesn't give a shit what we look like and he's not exited to see us. So he waits in the living room. But, something tells me today that he'll be waiting the bottom." She said smiling at me.

"Okay here are our shoes."Rose said and they both slipped on their heels and I just stared at them wide eyed.

_Death traps!_

"Come on Bella they can't be that bad." She said and pushed my over to her couch and pushed me on the couch making me sit down. Man she was strong!

She forests them on and helped me up.

"And if you o trip Edward will catch you." She said with a wink and my face turned red.

"Okay come on their probably bouncing up and down like Alice and complaining." Rose said with a laugh.

"Hey! Never mind you right." She said with a laugh.

Rose shook her head and we walked out me for once not tripping.

_Right, left, right, left right, left_ I kept telling my self breathing deeply.

"Bella calm your self your not going to die the worst thing is if you fall and break something going down the stairs." She said and my face paled. "But that won't happen Edward would catch you." She said.

"Or maybe you shouldn't jink me and not have me fall and Edward catches me again." I said and she laughed then looked up with wide eyes.

"_Again_?" she asked questionably but Rose shushed us and we stud around the corner of the stairs so the boys couldn't see us.

Alice turned on the microphone and looked at Rose signaling that's she goes first and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"OKAY BOY FRIST YOU HAVE THE LOVLY ROSEALIE HALE!" I chuckled as Rose stepped out and posed blowing kisses and I could hear a bit of claps and Emmett's whistle and howls.

We waited a minute as she descended the stairs. Alice smiled at me then stepped out and posed

"NOW YOU HAVE ME ALICE CULLEN AND I WOULD SAY I LOOK PRITTY GOOD MY SELF!" Alice said and we all laughed and again I hear claps but Japers woots.

I waited there and I got nerves not wanting to fall down the stairs.

"LAST WE HAVE THE WONDERFUL, LOVLY ISABELLA SWAN!"

I stepped out and smiled not wanting to pose every one clapped then I heard it. Edward yelled!

"WOO! GO BELLA!" and he whistled really load! Everyone turned to him eyes wide. I blushed and walked down the stairs trying not to fall on my face.

I reached the bottom and looked over at Edward and he was in a plain whit dress shirt with black slacks on. His hair looked like a bronze hay stack but looked good on him, if possible making him more good looking

He smiled crookedly making my hart react like it usually did when he did so. And he bent down and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful." He said making me shiver and I blushed.

**And there you have it! So tell me next chapter in Bella's or Edward's? Tell me please! And sorry it was so long lol**

**AND REMEMBER I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! : )**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the couple of people who did reviewed it helped! And to on person who said I should get a beta to help me out, I agree I do need help and been trying to find a beta but so far that task as not worked out foe me very well so I'll just keep on searching and try to find someone who would like to help me out.**

**So for all the people who reviewed here is Edward's pov!**

**Chapter 8**

**At school in the field….**

I lied over her and looked down at her as she smiled beautifully.

"You got me, what is my punishment?" she asked laughing.

"This," I answered simply before bring my fingers to her warms sides and tickling her.

She let out a squeal and started moving around.

"ed-ward plea- stop!" she said through her beautiful laughter.

"Say sorry," I taunted her and smiled as she answered

"Never," She got out before I started tickling harder, I now saw her eyes start to water as she laughed and thrashed around more.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sor-ry I'M SORRY!" She yelled and I let out a chuckle and stopped.

I looked down at her as she was taking deep breaths. Her hair was sprawled out over the grass around her angle-like face and I could feel her warm, sweat breath as it blow in my face, making my senesces go in a haze. My breaths came quicker as I started to fight my urge not to just kiss her.

_Stop she doesn't like you like that. You heard her earlier your just one of her best friends._

"Come on let go Emmett is probably getting more hungry by the second." I said and started getting up as she nodded. We laughed as ran through the field to get to the cars.

This felt good, it just gave me a free feeling running and laughing next to the most amazing women I have ever meet.

"Where have you guys been? We have been waiting_ forever_!" Emmett whined once we reached them and he got into his jeep.

"Wait Emmett Rose will ride with you, Japer and I will take Rose's car, and Bella and Edward will ride together in his Volvo." Alice instructed and skipped off to Rose's car with Japer behind.

"Well I'm parked right over there." I said and started to lead her to where I had parked my car this morning. I opened the door for her once we reached the car, her face turned a beautiful shade of red as she said thank you and I closed the door and walked to my side and got in. We sat in silence as I drove, I didn't pay much attention to the little noises only the smooth rhythm of her breathing. I turned my head a little to look at her and she was staring out the widow at green flashes as the trees went by, as I drove down the road in the forest. I pulled up to my house and saw Bella's awed face as she stared at my large home.

"Here we are." I said and got out and walked around the car to open her door. She blush and said thank you again as I held it open and she climbed out and we headed toured the porch walking down the stupid rock path my mom had to make. Once we got to the porch I seen Bella's awed face again as she looked at the newly done porch, furniture, and the plants that my mom had bought. I opened the door for Bella once we got there.

"Thank you _again." _she said with a little laugh

"You don't need to than me every time I treat you right." I said with a smile. "And I mean it I don't think I can handle you saying thank you again." I said and laughed as she swatted my arm.

"Owe Bella that really hurt I don't think I can be friend with you. I learned from watching Lifetime once someone starts hitting you back out." I said in my best girly tone, then I regretted it entail I heard her laugh.

"I don't know what's more scary that you said that, or that you know what Lifetime is." She said and laughed and I laughed along.

"Well let's just say I hung out with my mom on the weekends growing up and she always had me watching these dramatic movies about girl's problems an-" she cut me off with her hand. It was odd how I liked the warmth.

"I get it I know I used to watch it with my mom to and I didn't like it even if am a girl." I she said with a laugh and I laughed and stuck out my tongue and liked her warm, soft, smooth skin.

"EW! GROWS! Edward what the hell?" she squealed and wiped her hand of on my shirts.

"Mmm you taste good," I said and she rolled her big brown eyes.

"Bella! Your hear now we have to get ready for tonight its going to be so much fun with the boys and us girls all dressed up!" Alice squealed, and I shook my head ay her. Pore Bella probably wandering how she can say all that in one breath.

"Okay Alice I'll be right up." She hollered and I heard her sigh and she looked at me pleadingly and I looked back I apologetic knew I couldn't save her from this time. I saw Alice run down the stairs and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her up the stairs. I walked after them to get to my room.

"Oh and Edward the boys are in your room playing around with god knows what, and your guys outfits are in there too. See you in a few hours!" Alice squealed turning to me and I nodded my head. I looked at Bella and she gave one last wave and mouthed 'help' and I laughed and went into my room.

"Eddy my man!" Emmett yelled once walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my couch next to Jasper. "You're going to down Whitlock!" He yelled to Jasper as he moved hit thumbs faster on him game controller.

"Shit." Japer mumbled as Emmett past his car in the game.

We took turns playing my Xbox for an hour before we got bored and went down stairs to eat.

"Holy shit Emmett! Do you really need all of that food?" I asked and looked at his plate full with pizza, a subway sandwich, and other left over's.

"Dude I need my food." He said and pated his stomach an and I just shook my head, "by the way that is Alice's and boy she is going to throw a bitch fit once she finds out you ate it." I added with a laugh as he took a big it of the Subway. He looked at me wide eyed and froze.

"Uh ghit I gam goning goo gie." He said through his food and me and Jasper laughed.

"What's up with you saying every thing with G's when your mouths full?" Jasper asked with a laughed.

Emmett swallowed and glared at us.

"Well thanks guys now Alice is going to go all crazy." He sighed and looked back down at the Subway. "Well since I already took a bite I shouldn't let go to waist…." He trailed of before he shoved the rest of the sandwich and other food down with it.

"I'm all of a sudden not hungry anymore." Jasper said and grimaced. I nodded my head and put my food down and walked into the living room to watch T.V. they both fallowed and we sat there for another two hours laughing and watching Family Guy.

"You guys we should go get ready." Jasper suggested and Emmett and I both nodded our heads and we all walked back to my room to grab our out fits. Once we were all done we all stood in front of my mirror fixing our hair. Man we all looked like girls.

"So Edward how do you like Bella?" Jasper asked and Emmett looked at me with a threatening gaze.

"Umm… she's smart, funny and beautiful. A great _friend_," I said and made to put more emphasis on friend.

Jasper had a smug look on his face. "Yeah sure friend," He said with a laugh.

_God he hangs out with Alice to much _I thought and shook my head.

"Are you going to be at the end of the stairs or in the living room?" Jasper asked and Emmett looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"End of stairs." I mumbled and they looked at me with wide eye.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"ALL BOYS TO THE LIVING ROOM OR THE BOTTEM OF THE STARIS! YOUR CHOICE!" I heard Alice yell from her room.

We all ran out of the room and down the stairs to wait. We waited for a minute before we heard the clinking of their heels.

Rose popped out and did a pose and Emmett howled loud she wore a simple pink dress a looked away quickly trying to see if I could get a peek of Bella from around the corner, but couldn't. I felt a slap on my head and looked over to see rose looking at me shaking her head.

"You have to wait." She said and I sighed and nodded my head. She then smiled "once in a life time change, to see you sitting down here waiting." And she laughed.

"NOW YOU HAVE ME ALICE CULLEN AND I WOULD SAY I LOOK PRITTY GOOD MY SELF!" Alice said and she walked out with a black and pick dress on. We all chuckled and Jasper howled like Emmett did. I could hear Bella's musical laugh from behind the corner and I smiled more.

"LAST WE HAVE THE WONDERFUL, LOVLY ISABELLA SWAN!" my head popped up and I gasped at the sight of her coming out. She was more shy then Alice or Rosalie so she didn't pose or anything. Her air was let loose framing her beautiful face she had make up applied making her eyes look wider and her white dress framed her body well showing off her slender curves.

"WOO! GO BELLA" I yelled and whistled as loud I could, as she was looking down to watched to her step as she distended the stairs, her face turned red and she looked up to see that I had whistled and smiled.

As she reached the last step I walked over to her bent down my mind growing fogy as I smelt her strawberry sent

"You look beautiful." I whispered and she shivered and blushed again.

"Okay so same seating arrangement as earlier, So Bella your Edward's date!" Alice squealed and Bella looked at her wide eye and looked up at me and I was sure my face had a goofy grin at the thought Bella being my date. Her face turned red and we head out to my car. I opened the car door for her and she smiled as me, and her face turned a little pink.

"Hey you didn't thank me this time." I laughed and she glared but laughed too.

I closed the door and walked over to my side and got in. we drove in silence as we headed to where we were going to eat.

"Where are we eating?" Bella asked breaking the silence I looked over and smiled.

"I'm not sure I think only Alice knows and maybe Jasper I'm following Emmett who is fallowing Japer and I'm pretty sure I seen Alice jump in the driver seat." I explained and laughed Bella looked in front of us at Emmett jeep and they moved a little to see Rose's car in front of that and laughed along with me.

"So you don't care that I'm your "date" for the evening to you?" Bella asked nervously and I looked over wide eyed.

"NO! No not at all I would like to be your date- I mean if you don't mined. We can go like a best friend date or something like that?" I looked over at her and she smiled and nodded her head. I felt relieve and a pang of sadness that she only wanted to go as friend but I could understand, we just meet yesterday.

When we finally got there it turned out that it was an Italian restraint. We parked and all gathered in out group once we started to walk Emmett being a retarded ran ahead of us.

"Look you guys!" he yelled and attempted a hand stand fell on him face ever one laughed expect for Alice who started to yell about him ruining his cloths which made Jasper look at her with a loving smile.

Ewe

"Okay, honey get off the ground." Rosalie said and went over to Emmett's laughing figure.

Once we all got settled down, and Emmett wiped off we walked in and got seated. I we all sat next to our dates.

"Do you know want you want?" I asked Bella who was looking at her menu and she smiled up at me and nodded.

"Mushroom ravioli." I nodded and smiled at her.

Once the waiter we looked at my Bella like a piece of meet. Whoa my Bella? I like the sound of that. I glared at the guy and he got the hint.

"I would like the lasagna and she would like the mushroom ravioli." I ordered and he nodded his head and looked over wile the rest of them ordered and winked at Bella as he walked away she grimaced and Emmett looked like he was going to run after him and kick his ass.

We all talked about school about our classes and people.

"I meet these two skanky bitches." Bella added and everyone laughed knowing who she was talking about.

"Really what did they say?" Rose asked.

"They were saying how I'm not as good as looking as them and some shit that I didn't have any friends." I started getting mad at this before she added. "then they heard Edward talking and asking if I got lost in the bathroom and they looked like they were going to shit them self's." And everyone laughed. " oh and Emmett I think Edward is going to share a locker with me from now on that thing is so grows!!" she yelled and shivered probably remembering the grows gum that got all over her hand I laughed at the memory and she glared over at me.

"Ewe you saw that thing?" Alice asked and Bella nodded her head.

"I put my hand right init too, trying to find Edward's math book." She said and everyone's face puckered up even Emmett's, but then he started laughing.

"Did you find anything cool in there?" Emmett Laughed and Bella nodded.

"Let's see, a rotten banana peal fell out and a big wad of gum got stuck on my hand." She said and Alice and rose squealed and yelled their ewes and the other guys laughed.

Our food then came and we all started eating me and Bella started our game back up asking each other questions.

"Favored movie?' I asked her and she thought popping a ravioli in her mouth. Again I got memorized at the sight of her lips going over it and chewing.

"Across the Universe," She answered and I nodded.

"Favorite class?" she asked and looked up with a questioning gaze.

"All of them but second," I answered and looked at her with a crooked grin and she blushed.

"Favorite thing to do on Sundays?" she looked at me raised eyebrows before answering

"Sit on my ass and watch T.V all day or read, I like to be lazy before stupid Mondays." She explained and I smiled those where the same thing I liked to do.

"What about you what's your favorite movie?" she asked and I thought before answering

"Well I know this is really guyish but Transformers." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well you and Rose have something in conmen." She said and I looked at Rose with raised eyebrows. She looked up and gave me a confused look.

"Why are you staring at me Cullen?" she asked.

"You like transformers?" her face turned red and she glared at Bella, and her and Alice started laughing.

"Stop this is not funny," Rose complained.

I don't get it. Man women are confusing! I looked at the guys and they shrugged not knowing either.

"You better not tell him Isabella!" Rose yelled and Bella nodded and still laughed.

"Okay every one Emmett has news! Have you guys even notice anything yet?" Alice announced then asked.

"We all shook our heads and Alice sighed. "What are we usually doing this time of day?" she asked.

Umm…

"Hello band!" she answered her own question and mine and Jasper's eyes winded I had completely forgotten. I guess I just had other things on my mind…

"Anyways Emmett has big news that I have been dyeing to hear since he tolled me to set up to go to dinner." she said bouncing.

"Okay guys. As you know we have been waiting to get into the contest ever year…" he trailed off and my eyes were getting wide as he went and mine and Jaspers heads nodded. " WE FINALLY GO IN!" He yelled and me and Jasper jumped up and yelled.

"FUCK YES!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. Alice and Rose hugged us well Jasper and Emmett.

Then I felt two warm warms wrap around me sending chills through me body looked down to see Bella's warm, brown eyes.

"Congrats." She whispered in my ear and it felt like my legs would give out.

I smiled down at her and I bent down and whispered thank you in her ear and she shivered.

It was soon time to go and we all started walking out, I paid for Bella though she putt up a fight.

"We are going to play a game once we get to the house!" Alice squealed and we all got into our cars.

"Do you want to ditch them?" I asked once we were both in the car and she smiled and nodded, her big brown eyes sparkling.

**Sorry it took long to update I have an other story going called Ding Dong Ditch and I'm getting more reviews and every one is really liking it. And the more reviews the faster I update on a story.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**CHAPTER 9**

BPOV

"Do you want to ditch them?" He smiled and I smiled back and nodded.

Rose's and Emmett's car turned left as we turned right, we laughed as they didn't even notice we weren't behind following them.

I watched out the windows we went out of the town and started seeing trees.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked

"You'll see." He laughed as I frowned.

"Pllllleeeeaasee, can you just tell me now?" I pouted.

"Nope."

"Fine." I sighed.

"So what were you talking about with Rose liking transformers?" he asked looking over at me and I laughed.

"She has a crush on the main character." I laughed as he grimaced.

"That's… eww" he said making me laugh harder.

A few minutes after we arrived at a park, I looked over at him and smiled. The park had a swing in the middle sorrowed by grass and a few trees and round that there was a side walk.

We got out of the car and started walking around the side walk in silence. I looked over at him and seen he had his guitar around him shoulder and gave him questioning gaze, but he just smiled.

"You do realize Alice is going to be very mad that we didn't go with them to play games." Edward said breaking the silence and I laughed and nodded my head.

"Race you to the swing." I said and ran through the grass, laughing.

"Wait you're cheating!" he yelled and I heard him laugh from behind me.

I turned to look at him and he put his guitar down and started running after me like earlier today. I squealed when he got closer and decided I would rather run then swing and turned around a tree and started running the other way.

"Where are you going?"

Before I had time to answer I tripped, making Edward, who was right behind me, go tumbling down with me.

"Oops sorry…" I laughed and he chuckled shaking his head at me.

"I was wondering when you would fall on your face again." he laughed as I glared. "Come on let's get up." I shook my head and looked up to see the stars twinkle. He sighed and flopped on his back next to me and looked up.

"Hey, Edward?" I broke the peaceful silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you play your songs?" I asked and turned on my sides. He turned too, so I was looking into his emerald eyes.

"I'm scared." He whispered and closed his eyes. I looked at him, sad and confused at his confession.

"Why?"

He sighed. "If they don't like it... if I get laughed at….and many other reasons." He admitted and turned on his back again.

"But your other song is so beautiful." He just shook his head and I frowned.

I stood and walked over to where he had set his guitar, and walked back to his still figure. I sat next to him and sat the guitar on his chest. He looked over at me and sat up.

"Come on sing one…. For me?" I pouted.

He looked at me and sighed running his hand through his hair making his copper locks messier. He finally nodded.

"Something new!" I said now excited. He looked up, smiled, and nodded his head. "It doesn't have to be the whole song, it can just be the main verse." I added, making him chuckle and nod his head again. "And I won't tell anyo-"he cut me off putting his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, shut up," he laughed. "It's okay you can tell everyone brag that I sang for you, and okay I'll just sing a little part." He smiled. "Then later I'll sing the rest." He smiled and I nodded.

He messed with his string before he stared a beautiful melody.

"_I haven't been quit the same"_ I smiled as I heard his beautiful voice start

"_So sure the story of my life would never change_

_And then the brighten way_

_I rinsed out the sop in my eyes_

_And wrote a song I'm about to sing_

_It's about a girl that I hardly even know" _I looked up at his words and he looked up and smiled.

_So this is not another love song_

_Just a list of things that I should know_

_And every one should know that_

_One, you got to take it kind of slowly_

_Two, you got to hurry up and make move_

_Three, you got to tell her that she's pretty_

_Four you got to be the perfect gentleman_

_Shake the wall you got to make it bend_

_You got to show her that_

_She's the balance beam and I keep falling all around her fairytale"_

He slowly looked back up to see my reaction.

"Edward that was great!" I yelled and gave him a hug. He stiffened his surprise.

"Really?" he asked unsure.

I looked in to his eyes, "Yes really." I smiled as he smiled crookedly.

"Now you got to get the balls to sing them to the rest of the band." I stated and his eyes widened in surprise at what I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah I know." He mumbled.

I sighed and laid back down looking up at the sky again. I felt as he laid next to me and smiled as he took my hand in his warm one.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" I whispered back.

"Everything." I looked over at him confused and he smiled crookedly. My breath hitched as I felt his sweat breath on my face.

_Honk, honk!_

We both jumped as we heard the horn and looked over at the parking lot. And standing there was a not so happy Emmett... that'll be fun trying to explain this to him. Surprisingly Alice didn't look very angry, she actually looked smug... same with Rose.

"Shit." Edward murmured next to me.

"Shit is right." He looked over at me and we both just started laughing.

And right then I didn't care if they were mad because I had one of the best nights of my life.

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehehe! I updated finally right. Yup hear you go!**

**Chapter 10**

"Edward what the hell man?" Emmett fumed and Edward just smiled back sheepishly, I had to look down and stifle the giggle threatening to come out.

"Um well… well I got nothing, what about you Bella?" My head popped up and I glared at Edward.

I looked at Emmett's pissed face, man I'm suddenly having second thoughts about ditching- nope I'm not, tonight was great and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Well, you see…."I looked over at Edward and he just smiled making my hart feel warmed. " I had a sudden mood to swing and bagged him to let me and Edward being the kind hearted man he is pulled over to the park." I lied.

"Yup and we had so much fun swinging we forgot all about you guys, sorry.. GOODNIGHT!" Edward finshed and be both hopped to our feet and took of for the stairs, me tripping mutable times. I keep following Edward as he jogged to his room, not sure if he knew I as beside him or not.

"Hurry Bella, Emmett probably just comprehended what we said right now." He whispered behind him to me. I guess that meant he did know.

We ran and shut the door behind us, breathing deeply.

"Wow," I said and he looked over at me smiling.

"Yeah, that was the worst explanation ever," he teased and I glared at him.

"Yours wasn't all that great 'umm I got nothing'" I mimicked in a manly voice and he smirked at me.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked in fake hurt.

"Yuppers," I smiled and he playfully glared.

"Oh no the big bad Edweird is going to get me!" I laughed and he got up and started chancing me… well entail I tripped and fell. What was up with that?

We tumbled on to the bed Edward falling pressing on me…. and you will never guess what I felt, he was hard, for me. Why I mean… uhu? I felt my breath quicken and I slowly looked up at him.

'Bella I-" I he looked down at me his eyes darker and smoldering.

"Edward," I breathed before his lips went crashing down on mine, making me moan and pressed farther into him. Our lips moved together, opening a little before our tongues touched, both of us groaned. We broke apart I ached to taste him, traveling my lips down his neck, sucking down.

"God Bella," he moaned, making me only suck harder. I could feel his warm breath from his gasping. He scooted me farther up the bed crawling over me and pressed him self on me making let out a loud moan, eyes rolling back. "Ummm my sweet Bella" he whispered kissing me down on my collarbone and started sucking like I had done to him. His hands trailed up to my hips holding me as he marked my sensitive skin. Groaning and rolling my hips in him, as I felt his mouth but unfortunately making him brake apart. He looked into my eyes smiling warmly; I was in love with Edward Cullen. And that little fact scared the shit out of me.

"Yo Bella and Edward, I'm not mad anymore come out from your little bat cave!" Emmett yelled, breaking me out of my bliss. Oh shit Emmett he will kill Edward if he found out about this.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried and I quickly pushed him off and straitened my shirt and jogging toured the door. Of cores Edward was faster and stopped me grabbing my elbow and pulling me beck to him.

"What's wrong come here," he said crashing me to his warm chest. I loved him so much this wasn't right HE could get hurt.

"I- it just- Edward we can't, Emmett and everything," I said and my eyes started to water looking up at him.

He looked back panicked and grabbed my face pulling it to his; kissing me tongue exploring my mouth I couldn't help but to tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer. As we did this we crashed into his book self, many falling around us. I clutched onto him harder, legs wrapping around his waist feeling him agents me.

"Tell me you don't want me Bella because I want you so, so bad." He whispered into my ear. "Bella please don't do this, be with me please," he bagged as he pushed me father as more books fall around us.

"Edward I- I" he covered kisses on my neck. I couldn't think anymore I wanted HIM! Wanted us to be to gather, wanted to be able to do this with him when ever I wanted. But also wanted him to be safe from Emmett I knew Emmett would be pissed and want to kill him. But all for these thought slowly started to dissolve at his touch.

"Edward I want to be with you," I breathed. He looked up at me a huge smile lit his face.

"Good because I wouldn't let you leave anyway." he laughed.

**WOW! Okay so this was so not pained, farrrrrrr from pained I wasn't even going to have them get together entail WAY later but couldn't help my self.**

**Umm so I am way, way, way, way new with fluff and lemons I haven't even wrote a lemon before so please tell me if that was good or not? Because I was felt really awkward writing it not knowing if it was going to turn out good:/**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I changed my name, for a good reason to, but I'm not going to tell _that _story**

**so it is not ILOVEROBANDDAMIENTHEMOST not ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 11**

"Bella, Bella?" I heard Edwards voice above me, blinking multiple times before I opened my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting more confused, looking around. And froze what I saw. We were still in the park… which meant none of that just had happened. Then what the fuck happed?

"You hit your head on the tree after tripping and falling," he answered my unspoken question and grimaced, my whole face when up in fames in embarrassment. Wow that's attractive and graceful thing for me to do.

I felt pain in my heart as I realized we weren't together, I'm just still crushing on him, that dream seemed so real. My life fucking sucks, damn.

"Common Bella lets get home so we can put an icepack on your head," Edward said and helped me to my feet and walked back to the car.

The car ride was silence both of us lost in out thoughts, well I lost in my dream I had. Why couldn't it be real? Again my life totally sucked.

Edward helped me to the house, though I complained knowing I was completely fine and did not need any help.

"BINGO!" I heard Emmet's voice shout, and I rolled my eyes. Well at least he didn't care we were gone.

We walked thought the living room to them all sitting in the couches with boards

"Emmett that is not a bingo, stop trying to cheat!" Rosalie yelled.

"You're no fun…" he mumbled and she snorted and shook her head.

But by the looks of it they were playing team BINGO Alice and Jasper being a team against Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey look how came to join us the two we-don't'-have-to-go people!" Alice greeted and gave me us wink. Uh?

I looked over at Edward and he also had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Good I wasn't the only one confused one here.

"Okay, well I'm talking Bella to the kitchen to get an icepack," Edward said and started to lead me to the kitchen

"What did you do this time Bella?" Emmett asked and I started to blush thinking about it.

"We were running she tripped and hit her head on the tree in the park," Edward answered for me.

"Nice one!" Emmett howled and fell over in his laughter.

"Common Bella," Edward said grabbing my arm getting me out of the living room.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized pressing a cold pack on my forehead making me wince.

"What?"

"Telling him what happened I just thought you might want to leave the living room with them being all weird and all," he said and I laughed and shook my head.

"It's okay they were bound to find out what happened, it's not like this hasn't happened before." I stated and he chuckled and nodded his head. My breath hitched once I noticed how close he was, his face inches away from mine, holding the ice back for me. He must have noticed because he looked in my eye and back away a little. Stupid dream.

"What were you dreaming about back in the park?" Edward suddenly asked and my heart sped up.

"W-what, W-why, H-how?" I shuddered wandering how he knew I dreamt.

"Well you talk in your sleep an-" I cut him off.

"WHAT?! What did I say?" I asked mortified, of cores this wound happen to me.

"Nothing much why?" he asked looked at me suspicious now, great.

"No reason, just embarrassing that's all," I said looking down.

"Okay, so what was your dream about?" he asked again.

"Um, nothing much can't really remember," I spat out.

"Okay," he said and I was surprised he let in go that fast.

"Um I'm going to call my dad and tell him I'm spending the night," I said and I could have sworn I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Um yeah here," he said handing a house phone and I smiled thanks and walked out the back door so I could talk without hearing Emmett's loud mouth.

1ring, 2ring, 3r-

"_Hello?"_

"Um, hi dad,"

"_Hey Bells, where are you?"_

"That's what I was calling about," I said nerves for some reason.

"_Something wrong?"_

"No I was just wandering if I could stay at Alice's, oh and Emmett too."

"_The Cullen's? Yeah okay I don't mind."_

"Okay thanks dad."

"_No problem, go to bed. Night Bells"_

"We will, good night."

I hung up feeling way better, and looked back at the stars.

"Their pretty aren't they?" a voice asked from behind me making me jump and twirl around.

"Sorry." Edward apologized and chuckled.

"It's okay," I said and looked back to they sky.

"Come here," he said and I tuned and he patted the set next to him on the porch swing. I walked over and took it quickly.

"You miss it at your mom's?" he asked breaking the silence and I looked over at him thinking.

"No, not anymore." I stated and I was surprised to find it tore I like it much more then back in Phoenix.

"That's good," he said and I nodded looking back to the stars.

We stayed out there for along time just in silence looking up at the sky occasionally pointing out shapes or connections we found, or asking a random question. Soon we both agreed to head up to bed, and when our separate way me going to Alice. Alice gave me pare of clothes and we laid down for bed.

"What did you and Edward do in the park?" Alice asked as we lay in there in the dark talking.

"Nothing I just hit my on the stupid tree and we left." I stated.

"Then why does your face turn read ever time someone mentions it?" she asked and my face trued red.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"Yeah right what happen...? Tell meeee" she pleased.

"Okay…" I can't bivalve I was going to say this. "Um when I past out from the hit," she cut me off.

"You passed out! Ohmigod are you okay!?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes anyway-"

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitant.

"YES! Do you want me to tell you hat happened or not?" I asked and she apologized.

"It's okay anyway..." I explained she gasped as I told her and ewe's at some part, I leafed some out for her befit.

"Ohmigod! You know hat this means?" she asked existed once the story as over.

"Um I'm having fantasies about your brother?"

"No-well yes but that not what I was going to say." She said and I laughed. "I was _going_ to say that it means that you are going to get together." She said getting exited again.

"Um I don't think having fantasies of Edward is magically going to get us together Alice. Or I would be a manger slut because I have a lot of fantasies with movie starts." I said and she laughed.

"Just trust me on this Bella. You'll be together and your little dream is just a signal to say that you are." She stated and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay whatever you say Alice," it soon was quite and I know Alice had fallen asleep.

My stomach chose this time to growl and I knew It was going to doo it again which will eventuality wake Alice and I don't need to hear and out how- fantasy's –are- signs- of- going –to- get- into- a relationship speech again. So I quietly got out of the bed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. I tiptoed across the others doors trying not to wake them, I passed Edward's and had an urge to look in but didn't and passed the guest room, the one Emmett was 'sleeping', because as I passed his door I heard some rather grows noises, from Rosalie. Ewe, yuck, traumatizing.

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup and plate. Digging through fridge I decided I was just going to get a bowl of cereal instead of leftovers. I put the plate back and grabbed a bowl pored a bowl of Lucky Charms and stat on the tall stool and started to eat my cereal.

"What are you doing up?" a voice said from behind me, making me jump and the stool wobbled but two arms grabbed me making the stool study. I looked up to see Edward.

"You need to stop sneaking up on my like that you're going to give me a heart attache's one of these days," I laughed and he chucked and apologized. Edward walked over in the other side of the counter that's when I notice he was only in his boxers, and almost choked on my cereal might I add. He pored his cereal facing me on the other side of the counter and I sat and stared nicely toned stomach and chest making me want to drool.

"Did your mom ever tell you it's rude to stare?" he laughed and my face trued red and I looked down and stated to eat me cereal again.

"I think my mom need to tell me again," he added and my head popped up wide eyed then remembered I was only wearing Alice's really short shorts and thin tang top was also short to where you could see some of my stomach and I looked down in embarrassed. "Stare for stare," he said and I laughed. He was true though I stated in my head, and he stared too we were even, in a weird way.

"Good night Bella," he said and walked away with his bowel of cereal. God he has a nice ass.

EDWARD'S POV

I need a cold shower.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! YUP I do realize most of you are still fuming that it was just a dream. Sorry but I think that was moving their relationship a bit to fast, but they will get together soon. But be patient lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

EDWARDS POV

"So…"

"What Alice?" I asked, getting frustrated just watching her form the corner of my eye stare at me with a smug smile.

"Nothing just wondering…." She trailed off again, making me roll my eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there staring and smiling creepily at me like a science experiment? Or are you going to tell me why you're staring at me like that?" I asked and turned to her. She only smiled wider making have a urge to roll my eyes again.

"Nothing really just wondering if you had… a nice time in the shower last night?" she asked. I blushed.

"Err... What do you mean?" I asked nervously, though I know EXACTLY what she was getting at.

"Oh don't play dumb. After Bella went to bed she woke me up by her sleep talking and I was thirsty so I went to get a glass of water… and I heard some rather interesting noises coming out of your room… or bathroom." she looked at me, the smug smile coming back before adding. "I think one of them might have been 'oh Bella!'" she laughed as I covered my face. O jeez.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, my dear brother, were you having a cold shower and thinking about Bella?" she laughed harder as my face reddened even more.

"Alice can you just stop laughing?"

"What's so funny?" I jumped as I heard Emmett's voice behind me. _Oh shit._

"Our little Eddy had a cold shower last night," she stated smugly and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" he asked and Alice nodded.

"Oh this is rich!" he barked out and started laughing again. _God someone just kill me!_

"Who's the lucky woman?" he laughed and I trued red again._ Your sister._

"No one," I grumbled.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella's voice also from behind me, and my eyes went wide.

"Well Bells Eddy here had a-"

"GOD CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" I hollered and they all looked at me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Whoa maybe one shower wasn't enough for him?" Emmett mumbled and Alice covered her mouth with her sleeve to refrain from laughing.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing my dear little sister, it's to R rated for your two prude little ears." Emmett sighed and Alice burst out in hysterics.

"R rated? What happened Edward?" she asked, making me trued around and look at her. I regretted it right away… she was still in the short shorts, they barely covered her ass.

Groaning I shook my head, "Nothing," I lied.

"Yeah _nothing_ happed while Edward taking a shower, he would never go off on himself," Emmett said sarcastically and my eyes widened and Bella gasped. Oh god she probably thought I was a pig now. _God save me!_

BELLA'S POV

Edward jerked off in the shower, _ahhh how hot._ Was the only thing I could think.

His face was reddened in embarrassment and he was trying to skink into the couch.

Wait that means he had it last night… and he was looking at my short shorts last night, and groaned just now… ugh, hot.

"Stop Emmett," I said before I could stop it, oh jeez.

"What?" he asked confused and Edward looked up in surprise.

"I said… stop I can tell them embarrassing things about you," I warned and he looked down at me and glared, he knew exactly what I was referring to.

"You wouldn't," he glared.

"Oh but I would," I smiled evilly and he huffed before walking back up stairs.

"Uh, well I guess I should leave you two be alone as I go… call Jazz," Alice smiled and skipped up the stairs.

"Thank you," I heard Edward whisper and I shivered at the sound of his velvety voice.

"No problem, I live with him I know what is like to have him nag at you for something embarrassing." I assured and walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah your fault anyway… Fuck did I just say that?!" he said aloud and looked down I just looked over at him in surprise.

_My fault? What did that… OH!_

I couldn't help it… I laughed.

He looked up frowning as I tumbled over in fits of laughter.

"What's funny?" he pouted like a five year old and I gasped for oxygen. My sides starting to hurt from what seems like a never-ending laughing fit. I looked over at his reddened cheeks and ashamed face.

"Okay I'm good now," I stated and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry that was just really funny, I couldn't help it." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I know, I get it I'm just the source of entertainment today," he sighed and I giggled, yeah giggled, wow.

"If it makes you feel better he will forget about it when I trip," I stated and he looked over at me and laughed.

"True that," he laughed more as I nudged his shoulder.

"Hey not my fault I'm practically disabled," I pouted like he had earlier and he chuckled.

"So... err, I guess I will see you once we're done getting ready for school" he said, it sounded like a question.

"Yeah," I smiled and waved going back up the stairs.

I trudged my way to Alice's room before I had time you think what happened Alice yanked me into her room, making let out a very unattractive grunt.

"Jeez Alice, carful much? Pull any harder you would have ripped off my arm" I complained and she ignored me.

"Whatever Bella... so you and Edward have a nice talk?" he asked as he started to go though her closet go get us some clothes.

"Um, sure?" I said, it sounded like a question and she trued from her closet to me.

"Sure? No kissing?" she asked disappointed and my eye widened looking at her horrified.

"NO! Why would you think that we would kiss?"

"Oh um, no reason," she said quickly and kept diging through her closet, I just let it go.

"Here," she said and shoved clothing in my arms and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Get ready, everything you need is right there,"

"Okay," I said lamely and she closed the door, _okay?_

I quickly striped of my clothes and jumped into the shower, getting ready as fast as I could so that I could get out and be reunited with Edward.

EDWARD'S POV

I hear the shower start in the room down the hall and started thinking if Bella was in there, and instantly got a problem with err...

"Edward!" I jumped and trued to see Alice looking at me with a questioning look.

"Uh, what?"

"I just said your name like five times and you just stood there with a weird look on your face, you okay?" she asked and walked a little closer.

"Oh yeah, just thinking, sorry. What did you want?" I asked calmly.

"What were you thing about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." I assured, though to me it was surely not just nothing.

"Nothing uh?"

"Yeah," I lied nervously and started moving around, gathering my crap for school.

"Umm, would nothing have anything to do with…? I don't know Bella maybe?" she grinned and I gulped and shook my head.

"Really, nothing at all? Like maybe the little fact that she is naked… in the other room… in our house… no clothes." she raised her eyebrows and my problem came back making me very uncomfortable.

"No, I was nothing about Bella... erm, naked," I scowled, hoping she didn't noticed the lust in my voice and how it suddenly got huskier.

"Okayyy whatever you sayyy," she rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you came in here for is to inform me of our friend naked in the shower?" I asked struggling to not image Bella.

"Ýup," she sated making a pop noise at the P and started tours the door but stopped and trued to me, I just looked back.

"Oh and why didn't you just kiss Bella?" she asked bluntly and I chocked on my spit.

"What?" I crocked out.

"Just wanted why you just don't go for it, she wouldn't mind." She assured, smiling and walked out leaving me just staring there looked at the door with wide eyes.

_Bella wouldn't mind if I were to just kiss her!_

I mentally shook my head, we were, and just become, best friends no need to ruin that just because my stupid teen hormones!

Though how I wish I could just… loose control.

BELLA'S POV

Once we were all done I ended up in the most tightly fitting long sleeved shirt, don't know why Alice insisted that I wear it... something about the color blue it was. I also had on black skinny jeans with Alice's blue flats and black sweater, but she made sure that I wasn't going to put it on until we were outside. She has helped me with my hair just putting a plain headband, leaving my hair down in waves. I had fought with her about putting makeup on; of course she won but only applied eyeliner and mascara.  
Alice put on a pink and black skirt, even if I told her we live in Forks and it I probably fucking cold out, with that she had on a white T-shirt with her jacket over, and she said that she would no longer be cold. She put on her black high heels; if I were in them I would fall and break my nose, and fixed her hair in the same spikes before turning to me and smiling.

"Okey dokey we're ready!" she said excitedly and I just rolled my eyes at her mood. How can one be so hyper at this time in the morning? No one shall ever know.

"Okay can we go back down stairs or is there something else we need to do?" I asked and she looked at me ill a smirk, _oh no._

"Why are you in such a rush to get down stairs?" she smirked making me sigh.

"To get out of your dungeon so you can't make me suffer any longer," I smiled and she frowned back.

"Whatever, stop laying we both know the real reason," she smiled, winked and stride out… wow.

"Okay then…" I mumbled and walked out of the room, and down the hall to get to the stairs.

I jogged down the stairs watching my step, I don't know why I think I could accomplish this, course I always end up- before I could finish my own though I went tumbling down the stairs. Just as I was going to greet my old friend floor two arms wrapped around my waist.

"We have to stop these little greetings," Edward's voice whispered, I just laughed.

"Told you I have issues," I reminded and he chuckled, nodded, and set me back on my feet.

"So you ready for school?" he smiled and I nodded though I really didn't want to go.

"Kay come on," he grabbed my hand pulled me to the kitchen saying something about toast.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett greeted, and I remembered my hand was in Edward's and quickly untangled my fingers form his, and no matter how much I hated it, I let go of his hand.

"Hi Em," I smiled and I looked to Edward who was looking down with an expressionless face, wonder what's wrong?

EDWARD'S POV

I was memorized at the very sight of her, that tight shirt hugging every curve….and that color of blue… god I need to thank Alice later.

Suddenly she tripped and fell into my arms. _Oh god._

"We have to stop these little greetings," I whispered, chuckling, still breathing deeply, and trying not to think about her small body pressed against mine.

"Told you I have issues," she reminded and I nodded still chuckling.

"So you ready for school?" I asked awkwardly after putting her back on her feet, though I just wanted to hold her all day, to feel and actually think about her body against mine.

She nodded and I just smiled,"Kay come on," I grabbed her hand, not being able to help myself and pulled her though the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett greeted Bella. Just then she dropped my hand greeting Emmett. I knew she didn't feel the same, but somewhere inside I believed she did, I had to.

BELLA'S POV

We ate and got to school, the whole time it looked like Edward was concentrating on something, never saying anything just staring off into space.

"What's with Edward?" I asked Alice we were the only class I had with her she looked over at me and smirked, oh no, why did I say anything?

"Why are you worried?" she asked, again with the eyebrow lift.

"Fine so I care about your brother, arrest me, but he has been acting weird all morning… and I want to know what's bothering him" I admitted and she just smiled and shook her head.

"You guys are so ugh!" she yelled and a few people around us and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow," was all I said and she frowned.

"I think you guys need to bang your head together a few hundred times, get your head stuck together then you will never be apart! And _then_ eventually he would figure out you like him because of your sleep talking. _And_ you would figure out he likes you one you admit to him that you like him." Just then the bell rang and she stomped out of the class. Whoa didn't see that coming…

ALICE'S POV

I knew my hole burst out would surprise her, but she needed to hear it. This morning Edward came to me told me about a silly think about her letting do and pushing his hand way and bagging me to help him. Then Bella is all worried for no reason about him.

"Hey babe," my Jasper greeted me and I smiled, pecking him on the lips, and we walked together to lunch.

Once done with getting my food we both sat at the table and Rosalie motioned me to come over to her and I sat next to her, smiling at Jasper and he chuckled and got the hint to sit my Emmett.

"What is it?" I asked exited to see if she has anything.

"I don't know," she said and I looked at her confused.

"Look at them…." She pointed to where Bella and Edward were seated at the table, both staring at each other, no words.

"Whoa," I said and nodded.

"It's like you and Jasper all over again." she whispered and I looked over to Jasper who looked up to me and looked into my eyes smiling. And trued my head back to where Edward and Bella sat. They just stared smiling and eating, no words. Shit she was right, their in deep. Too bad their too stupid to say anything.

BELLA/EDWARD's MIND (WEIRD I KNOW)

_I love you… I will be with you._

**Awe well they're both love each other... Now you got to wait for them to admit it. Tell me if that was too fast for them to fall in love… I don't really think it is but idk… you know love at first sight… just its like not the FIRST sight lol close enough!**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
